The Awakening of the Sage
by dj6006
Summary: What would happen if Naruto met the Kyuubi when he was a little kid and the Kyuubi told him he was the reincarnation of the Sage of the six paths? Watch as Naruto trains with the eyes of the sage and trains with Kyuubi and learns to control its power. Strong, smart, Rinnegan Naruto Naruto/Yugito Pairing Chapters will get longer
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so hope you enjoy. Review**

**Also i will try and update once a week maybe more depending on how many reviews i get and school work**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One dark and stormy night in the village of Konoha, the lightning was streaking across the night sky and the rain was hitting hard upon the rooftops. If one were to walk the alleyways behind the clan compounds they would come across a five year old child digging through the garbage to find food to eat. This child was one Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the Kyuubi.

The reason we find the young Uzumaki in the alleyway is because he left the orphanage he was suppose to be living in. Why you ask? Because the caretaker at the orphanage would beat him to unconsciousness nearly every night. He would only get fed the scraps of food that were left at the end of the week, so finally deciding he had enough, he left. He has been on his own for six months and is not fairing any better than he was in the orphanage

Naruto was currently going through the trash cans behind the Akimichi clan compound. He had found that they had the best trash in the village. 'Man these guys throw away the best food' he thought to himself. Once naruto was full he decided to find a place to stay for the night

He didn't know what time it was, but he had been walking for nearly an hour when he felt something move behind him. Quickly turning around he instantly regretted it. Standing right behind him was a older chunin that was giving Naruto a cold stare. Naruto was instantly shaking from the amount of killing intent the man was sending his way.

"It's time you die demon for killing my family!" the unnamed chunin yelled.

'What's he talking about I'm not a demon ' naruto thought. "I didn't kill your family, leave me alone please!" naruto pleaded.

"Didn't kill my family! you murdered them you piece of shit, its finally time someone finishes what yondaime-sama started five years ago!" the chunin yelled as he started rushing towards naruto, who was to terrified to move. The chunin was upon naruto in an instant. He pulled out a kunai and jabbed it into Naruto's stomach.

Naruto was only able to let out one word before he went into unconsciousness, "why?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When naruto awoke he found that he was in a sewer. 'great I have no clue on where I'm at. Guess I'll just keep walking.' Naruto walked for what felt like hours, but was only minutes. He stopped walking when he thought he heard something, he listened and heard it again, so he started walking towards it.

When he got to where he had heard the noise, he was shocked what he saw was a giant nine tailed fox. He knew immediately what it was he wasn't as stupid as he let on to believe

"K-kyuubi." Naruto sputtered out not knowing why it was locked in a cage.

'hmmmm, smart boy' the Kyuubi thought to himself. "Yes young Naruto I am the Kyuubi, but my real name is kurama if we are to be comrades you will call me by this name, is that understood**?"**

"Yes I understand Kurama, but if I may can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked not knowing what else to say.

"I believe I know what your question might be. You are wondering where we are at.**" **He stopped then continued when getting a nod. "We are inside your mindscape and yes that means I am sealed within you. I am truly sorry for the hell you must go through for my being sealed inside you**." **the Kyuubi said with a sad look on his face.

"Why do you look so sad Kurama?" naruto asked.

"I am sad because you must hate me for being sealed in here. If only that Uchiha bastard didn't force me to attack this village with that damn sharingan of his**."** Kurama spit out the word sharingan with venom in his voice.

"So you didn't want to attack the village?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No I didn't but I will tell you that story later right now I need to tell you that you have showed me you are worthy of my power and that I will train you so you can control it but also there is something else**." **

"Something else? what do you mean?" Naruto asked still shocked that Kyuubi was going to train him.

"You will become the most powerful ninja to ever walk this earth because you are**..."**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**END CHAPTER **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and in case you were wondering i will be making the chapters longer so if you were disappointed at how short it was dont worry it will get longer. I also have a poll up on my profile to determine which team Naruto is placed on, so check it out. see ya next time **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright I'm here with another chapter for you guys hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You will become the most powerful ninja to ever walk this earth because you are the reincarnation of the sage of the six paths**." **Kyuubi said quite loudly. Naruto just stared at Kurama for a few moments and then promptly fainted.

When Naruto awoke he found that he could not see, he lifted his right arm up to feel his eyes. When he did he noticed that his eyes were covered in bandages. He quickly tried to take them off, but as soon as his finger slid under the wrappings he felt a hand on his, "Now, now Naruto you can't take them off until the doctors say you can." the unknown man said politely.

'That voice is definitely jiji's, but why would he be here I haven't seen him since I ran away from the orphanage.' Naruto thought skeptically. "Hey jiji, why are you here?"

"Im here Naruto because of the things that happened last night. Do you remember what happened?" The god of shinobi asked the boy he considered a grandson.

"Yeah of course I remember, I was walking home after I had found some food to eat since I don't have any money and I'm not allowed in any of the stores," Naruto sighed knowing the look his grandfather figure was probably making at the way the villagers act to naruto. "I had been walking for awhile and I felt something move behind me so I-i turned around and saw an older chunin standing there staring at me. Then he started to call me a demon for killing his family and ran at me with a kunai and stabbed me in the stomach after that i-"

'Naruto don't tell him that you met me at least not yet, you can tell him later.**' **Kurama told Naruto through the link they share.

'Ok Kurama I wont, jiji might overreact to me talking to you.'

"-ruto, Naruto!" hiruzen yelled to get the boys attention.

"Sorry jiji guess I'm not really all here today." Naruto chuckled.

"It's quite alright Naruto just continue what you were saying." Hiruzen said as he was chuckling.

"Ok well after he stabbed me I passed out and woke up here." Naruto concluded.

"Are you sure that's all that you remember?" he asked.

"Yes jiji I'm positive, why did something happen?" Naruto asked kind of frightened at what might have happened when he was unconscious.

'hmmm should I tell him now or wait? if I wait and he finds out some other way he could quite possibly blame himself so I better tell him now.' sarutobi thought. "Naruto there is something else that happened while you were unconscious, one of my ANBU had been passing by the area and saw the chunin stab you. Once he stabbed you you let out a scream that even scared the ANBU. He said that once you stopped screaming you covered eyes and held them for a minute. You then stood straight up and looked the chunin dead in the eyes." he stopped to catch his breath and looked up at Naruto. He saw that Naruto was shocked, the look on Naruto's told him everything.

The god of shinobi sighed and continued, "When the ANBU saw your eyes he knew something was wrong. Your eyes were not the ocean blue they have always been but instead the sclera of your eyes were no longer white instead they were a blood red and had a white ripple pattern. He also said that your pupils were in the shape of a shuriken and spinning wildly, also while they were spinning they changed seven different colors. He then stated that the colors stopped changing and became clear and shouted 'shinra tensei' and the man was thrown back into a building. You then called out 'bansho tenin' and the man came flying towards you and you put your fist through his face killing him." Sarutobi said sadly.

"That man was right I am a demon!" Naruto shouted only to be slapped up side the head by the Sandaime.

"You are not a demon, you are Naruto Uzumaki!" Sarutobi shouted. Naruto sat there for a few minutes with his head down.

"But I killed that man." By this time Naruto had tears in his eyes but they could not be seen because of the wrappings.

"You killed him in self-defense, so do not blame yourself and you weren't conscious when you did that so its not your fault. Ok?"

"Ok jiji but I'm gonna try and just forget all of this." The little blond said feeling better.

"Ok that's good, Now let's get a doctor in here to take those bandages off." he said as he was getting up. He walked over to the door and called for a doctor, a few moments later the doctor walked in.

"Ok little man let's get these things off you so you can go home." He said as he started to take the bandages off the boys head. When the bandages uncovered his eyes both men in the room jumped back startled by what they saw. Naruto's eyes were exactly like what the ANBU described the previous night.

Naruto was looking at them wondering why they jumped away from him. "What's wrong? Why'd you jump away like that?"

Sarutobi went over to a table and picked up a mirror, he then gave it to Naruto, who took it and put it in front of his face so he could see it. When he saw his eyes he was shocked, he had red sclera with a white ripple pattern. His eyes were not the ones he grew up with. "Jiji why are my eyes like this?" Naruto asked on the verge of tears

"Naruto, I'm not for sure but I think you may have a dojutsu, but I do not know what ones, I have only ever heard of the byakugan and sharingan." Sarutobi said startled. 'could that possibly be the rinnegan, no it can't be his doesn't look like what I've read about it, but it does kind of look like it. I'll worry about it later.'

"Jiji will my eyes always be like this?" Naruto asked tears falling down his face.

"Well Naruto if its like any other dojutsu you are probably pushing chakra into your eyes, but seeing as you don't know how to use your chakra yet you probably can't deactivate them. If you come by my office later I'll show you how to use Chaka and hopefully you'll be able to deactivate your dojutsu." The aged hokage said.

"Thanks jiji I will layer, but can I ask you something? the blond haired boy asked sadly.

"What is it Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

"Do you think you can find me a place to live?"

"Why would I need to, arent you staying at the orphanage?" Sarutobi asked wondering why Naruto would need a place to stay.

"Well I kind of ran away from the orphanage." Naruto said quickly fearing what his jiji would say.

"What! Why would you run away?" Sarutobi asked angrily.

"I ran away from there because they barely fed me, when they did it was only the scraps of what was left, I never got taught like the other kids, they would make me wait outside. And the worst thing was they would hit me, so I left I think six months ago." Naruto shouted angered that his grandfather figure was yelling at him.

"They did what! CROW!" an ANBU instantly appeared next to the hokage.

"Yes hokage-sama?" the ANBU asked.

"Go to the orphanage and take the caretakers to the T&I department to Ibiki." the hokage said leaking small amounts of killing intent.

" Yes hokage-sama." the ANBU disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

After the ANBU left the doctor in the room told Naruto he could leave. But not before the hokage giving Naruto an apartment to stay in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(STREETS OF KONOHA)

Naruto was quickly walking to his new apartment, not wanting any villagers to stop him. When he finally found the apartment he quickly noticed that there wasn't many people occupying it, which he was grateful for. The hokage told him that he would have the apartment on the second floor, which was the top floor of the complex. When Naruto got there he quickly grabbed the key that the hokage had given him, he entered it in the door and walked in.

Naruto was surprised to see the apartment fully furnished. He walked around to find out where everything was and what all he had. He found that he a one bedroom with one bathroom, a living area, and a kitchen. All in all it was a small apartment, but it was a perfect size for Naruto. Once he was done looking around he decided to take a small nap since his meeting was for another two hours. Walking over to the bed he set the alarm and laid down and drifted off to sleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(MINDSCAPE)

Naruto awoke to find himself in the very sewer he was in only a few hours ago. 'I must go here when I sleep I guess, at least it won't be hard to get to.' he thought to himself as he walked through the corridors. He walked for a few minutes until he found the place he met the fox.

"Oh Naruto you're back, good now I can finish what I was saying earlier." Kurama spoke, "Now as I was saying you are the reincarnation of the sage of the six paths. Now since the history books don't have much about The sage I will tell you some of the things I know. Now I didn't mention it last night because you fainted like one of those damn fangirls, but you have the legendary dojutsu called the rinnegan. Now your rinnegan is different from the sages, I know that he had a purple sclera and a black ripple pattern in his eyes, but I'm guessing that yours will be different from his because of the fact that you have me sealed within you, while he did not. Now I know that your hokage was going to show you how to use chakra, but I need to see something so what I need you to do is to sit down and close your eyes." the Kyuubi explained. Naruto did as he was told and sat down.

"Ok good, now you need to focus on what will feel like something is pulling in your stomach and you need to pull that as hard as you can and that should activate your chakra." Naruto did what Kurama told him and he looked for the pull in his stomach, once he found it he pulled on it as hard as he could releasing his chakra. Once he did he immediately felt stronger and faster, so he got up, jumped a few times and then started running around. what he did not remember that the faster you get the harder it is to turn, so he ran straight into a wall.

Kurama sat there for a few moments starring, then he burst out laughing his ass off at the situation his container was in. Naruto saw this and got an irritated look on his face. "Shut up Kurama it wasn't funny!" Naruto yelled.

"The hell it wasn't you ran straight into the wall." Kurama said while rolling on the ground laughing. "Ok now that you made my day I wanted to tell you that when you go see the hokage that you should tell him that you met me, that you have the rinnegan, and also that I will be training you until you graduate the academy, which by the way you should be starting next year." the large fox said to the boy.

"But how are you going to train me if I'm going to the academy?" Naruto asked confused.

"Ah now that's a good question, you'll go to the academy during the day and you'll train in here with me at night. Also while you're in here time moves slower. One hour in here is only one minute outside, so I will be able to train you in here and you'll learn more in the short six year's that you're in the academy. Also all of the physical things you do in here will be transferred to your actual body, so if you get faster in here you'll get faster out of your mind as well. The same goes for strength and everything you learn you'll be able to do outside your mind."

Naruto was speechless, he had no idea that he would be able to do any of this and become strong. He couldn't wait to get started. "So Kurama, when do we start?" the child asked excitedly.

"Well Naruto we start now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(2 HOURS LATER HOKAGE OFFICE)

"Now Naruto as I said before I am going to teach you how to use your chakra. Now first off I need you t-" he was cut off by Naruto.

"Actually jiji, Kurama already showed me how to do that." Naruto said stunning the old man.

"Kurama? Who's Kurama Naruto?" The Sandaime asked.

"Oh that's right I forgot to tell you, I met the Kyuubi last night and he told me his name and that he knew about my eyes." At this Sarutobi's mouth dropped to the ground. He didn't know what to say he was at a loss of words.

"Uh um I honestly don't know what to say Naruto, I'm glad that the Kyuubi is willing to be your friend and all, but is there anything he wants out of this?" Naruto stood there for a moment, then his eyes glazed over and he stood there motionless for a minute before he returned back to normal.

"He said the only thing he wants is to make me the strongest shinobi that has ever lived and defeat the enemies that will come for my eyes." Naruto said calmly.

"Oh well I guess that if that's all he wants I have no problem with it. Is there anything else?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yeah there is he wants to train me until I graduate the academy and he would also like to know if we could use a training ground that no one will come by?" Naruto asked

"Hmmm, I suppose that's ok as long as you keep me updated and here you can use my personal training ground so no one will bother you. It is training ground zero on the other side of the hokage monument."

"Thanks jiji, if you don't have anything else to talk about I think I'll be going." Naruto said in a hurry.

"No that's it Naruto you can go, don't get in any trouble." he said as Naruto was walking out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(20 MINUTES LATER, NARUTO'S HOUSE)

'Glad that's over with, I think I'll get some food then wash up and go to bed.' Naruto thought while entering his house. He quickly went to the cabinets to see what food was there. He saw some instant ramen and decided to have that. Once he had ate that he went into the bathroom and took a shower that he had been missing for quite sometime. He got out of the shower and crawled into bed.

"Naruto get in here its time to truly awaken your eyes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**WELL THERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND WILL CONTINUE READING IT. AS I PROMISED I MADE THE CHAPTER LONGER AND THEY WILL CONTINUE GETTING LONGER. WRITE AND REVIEW, ALSO I HAVE A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE TO DECIDE WHICH TEAM NARUTO GETS PLACED ON CHECK IT OUT. SEE YA NEXT TIME**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to another chapter of The Awakening of the Sage. I noticed that a few of you were wondering what i meant when Kurama said it was time for him to truly his eyes. What i meant by that was the Kurama was going to tell him all of the abilities that his eyes have, now that does not mean he will be able to use all of them only a few of them.**

**Kurama only knows of the abilities that the Sage of the Six paths had, Naruto has all of the abilities that the sage had, but Naruto has a few more, but i wont ruin the surprise.**

**Now that thats out of the way this chapter there will be a 6 year time-skip to the day he graduates the academy, I understand that some of you would want to hear about his training, but this is so you wont know what to expect or how strong he actually is.**

ENJOY

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(TIME SKIP 6 YEARS, GRADUATION DAY)

It was early morning in the village of Konoha, the sun was just starting rise in the distance. The streets of the village were just starting to fill with villagers opening up their shops. The training grounds were empty for the most part, but one training ground was filled with hundreds of people, or so one would think. If one got a closer look they would find that the people on the field were all copies of one person. This person stood at a hight of 5' 7", which was quite tall for his age, he had spikey blond hair, and a well toned and muscular body. This person was Naruto Uzumaki and he was doing his normal training exercises for the morning.

Naruto's early morning exercies started off with him creating 1000 kage bunshins(shadow clones), which he had split into groups of 200 to practice his Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, and lastly his Fuinjutsu, which he had found out a few years ago that he was quite good at it. Currently we find the original Naruto running around the trainning field sweating like crazy. While the clones practiced all of the shinobi arts the original did all of the physical exercises to get stronger and faster.

Naruto had just upped his gravity and resistence seals from 7x to 8x and was finding it be be a good workout. He had been working out since 4 o'clock and it was currently 15 minutes till 7 and he needed to be at the academy in 2 hours, so he figured it was time to start dismissing his clones 50 at a time, so they would be finished by the time he got to the academy. Naruto quickly created a seal-less clone and had it inform the others to start dispelling.

Naruto quickly left the clearing and started to head back to his apartment to take a shower and get ready to go to the academy. He was excited that he was finally going to graduate and show everyone that he was not the dope of the class, but an intelligent shinobi that was capable of anything. 'Todays the day I show everyone what I can do' Naruto thought to himself... or so he thought.

"Oh no you don't, have you already forgotten what I told you when you started the academy?" Kurama asked slightly irritated at his student.

'No I havent Kurama sensei, I just got a little excited thats all.' Naruto said dejectedly, remembering the talk he had with Kurama before he started the academy 5 years ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(FLASHBACK)

Naruto was currently inside his mindscape training with Kurama, when his sensei unexpectedly stopped in the middle of their spar. "Naruto, as you know you will be starting the academy next week. I just wanted to tell you that I want you to hide your abilites." Kurama said sternly. Naruto was shocked he thought that his teacher wanted him to show everyone how good he was.

"But why Kurama sensei?" He asked.

'Wow he can be really dumb sometimes.' The Kyuubi deadpaned. "Because you dumbass haven't you listened to anything I've told you? I want you to hide your abilities so people will underestimate you when you fight them." Kyuubi told him, making Naruto laugh sheepishly and rub the back of his head embarrassed that he had forgotten that.

"Sorry sensei I forgot, but I promise I will hide all of abilites, but does that include my rinnegan?" He asked not sure on what his sensei and friend would say.

"Yes I want you to hide that as well so people don't start asking questions. You can use that unbreakable henge that you created a few months ago." The giant fur ball said.

"Ok sensei I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(END FLASHBACK)

We currently find Naruto back in his apartment getting out of the shower amd drying off. He made his way over to his closet and pulled out his new outfit since Kyuubi said he could finally get rid of the hideous orange jumpsuit he had been forced to wear by Kyuubi. Once Naruto put on his new outfit he walked over to the corner of his room and looked at himself in the mirror.

He had on black anbu pants, black shinobi sandals, a tight white muscle shirt, which showed the multiple seals that were on both arms, on his back he had two katanas forming an x on his back, one had blood red blade with white flames running across it in a golden sheath. The other had a pitch black blade in a golden sheath simmilar to the other one.

Once Naruto had found that everything was in order, he walked over to the kitchen and made himself a small breakfast. He made himself two eggs with some toast, he sat down and started eatting his food. He looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that he had 15 minutes to get to the academy, so he quickly ate the rest of his food and walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(ROAD TO THE ACADEMY)

He was walking down the road to the academy when he noticed all of the stares he was recieving from the other villagers, so not wanting to deal with them this morning Naruto quickly jumped up to the roof of a building and started running across the rooftops to the academy. Naruto made it to the academy only a few minutes late, he walked inside and made his way to his classroom. Once he got there he knocked on the the door. "Come in." a voice said from the other side. Naruto opened the door and walked in, everyone that had been talking quickly stopped and stared at the blond boy.

"Naruto you're late, what have you got to say for yourself?" the man that had allowed him entrance to the room said.

"Sorry Iruka sensei, I was trainning and I didn't watch the time." Naruto said honestly.

"Hmmm, Ok Naruto, but I want you to remember that if you graduate today and you start taking missions you can never be late or it could be the end of your life or one of your comrades life. Now go take your seat." Iruka lectured. Naruto walked to his seat quietly ignoring all of the stares his classmates were giving him. Naruto took his seat next to the Hyuuga clan heir Hinata and next to the Aburame clan heir Shino. Naruto was very good friends with Shino he talked and trained with Shino quite often. Naruto had also tried talking with Hinata, but that always ended with her passing out, which he had guessed was because she liked him. Yes Naruto had known hinata liked him, but Naruto did not feel the same way she did, he only saw her as a friend nothing more.

By the time Naruto had awoken from his thoughts Iruka had just finished explaining what the tests were going to be like, so Iruka and another teacher by the name of Mizuki were starting to hand tests out for the written portion of the exam. Naruto never liked Mizuki and the same could be said about Mizuki, he absolutely hated Naruto. He tried to sabotage everything Naruto did so he would fail, so Naruto knew that Mizuki would try something on this test. When Naruto had gotten his test he instantly sensed a genjutsu on it, he knew Mizuki would do something like this, but he didnt say anything about it he just released it and took his test, which Kurama had told him to just barely pass on, so he could get the worst scores and be placed on the team with the two best students, so they wouldn't hold him back. Since Naruto knew all of the answers and how many he needed to pass he answered the correct number of questions and waited for the test to be over with.

"Ok, times up, please hand in your tests and head outside to take the taijutsu portion of the test." Iruka said while standing up to collect the students tests. After the students had handed in their tests they walked outside to the practice field and stood around the field. Iruka and Mizuki soon made their way out to the field and stood in the center. "Now for this part of the test you will all be split in to two groups. One group will come to me, while the other will go to Mizuki. Once you get over there your names will be called and each of you will fight one of us, now you are not expected to win, so don't get discouraged if you loose this is just a test to see how your taijutsu is. Now you are to fight for five minutes and then when your time is up you will go stand on the sidelines and wait until everyone is finished. Understood?" Iruka asked after his long explination. After a chours of "Yes sensei" the children were split into their groups and sent to a instructor.

'Man why do i have to face Mizuki, I know he is going to go harder on me then on the others. Sensei can I just kick his ass and get it over with?' Naruto asked Kurama through the mind link.

"Sure go ahead Naruto, I hate that bastard for the way he treats you, so give him one hell of an ass whipping." Kurama said with an evil chuckle.

Naruto didn't reply he just smiled and waited for his turn to come. Naruto watched the other students face off against Mizuki and noticed that most of the civilian children's styles sucked and that they needed to improve a lot, but when he saw the clan children's styles he notcied that while their styles were way better than the civilians they still needed to improve their styles, but Naruto did take into account that they weren't even genin yet, so he shouldn't have been judging them on their styles. Naruto was aroused from his thoughts when his name was called, so he walked into the arena with a smirk and took up his stance.

Mizuki saw Naruto's style, but he had no clue on what style it was as he had never seen it. He put those thoughts to the back of his mind thinking that the style must be weak since he had never seen it before. Mizuki singled the start of the match and was not expecting what happened next. As soon as the match started Naruto disappeared from sight, which shocked the grey haired teacher.

"Looking for me sensei?" Naruto asked with no emotion in his voice. Mizuki turned around as fast as he could but he instantly regretted it. As soon as he turned around Naruto sent a punch to Mizuki's stomach, which knocked the breath out of him and sent him flying across the ring. Before he even hit the gound Naruto was there and sent a kick to his chin, which sent Mizuki into the air. He went up about thirty feet in the air before Naruto disappeared again only to reappear above Mizuki with an evil smile on his face that sent shivers up Mizuki's spine. "Kitsune Style: Crushing Thunder" Naruto shouted and slammed his foot down on Mizuki's head causing him to be sent flying to the ground with amazing force. When he hit the ground he created a crater three feet deep, when Naruto landed he walked over to the crater, he saw Mizuki laying there unconscious with a bleeding forehead.

"Naruto! What did you do?" Iruka asked angirly when he made it over to the crater.

"I was fighting Mizuki sensei in the Taijutsu test. Why Sensei did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked his sensei.

Iruka was getting ready to yell at Naruto for hurting Mizuki, but he stopped when he remembered that it was a Taijutsu test so he couldn't do anything about it. "No Naruto you didn't. Alright everyone go back inside and wait for Mizuki and myself we should be back in as soon as I wake him up." Iruka said stunned after he looked at the damage that Naruto had done to Mizuki.

All the students started walking into the academy all talking about Naruto's fight with Mizuki. 'Damn that was one hell of a hit he did to Mizuki, I wonder where he learned it.' Iruka thought as he was praising the boy he treated like a younger brother. It took Iruka twenty five minutes to wake Mizuki up and he was still quite out of it, but said he could finish grading the exams. With that all cleared up they started to walk into the academy.

Naruto was sitting in his seat with a smile on his face, he just loved the look on Mizuki's face when he sent him to the ground. 'Hey Kurama, how'd you like the way I took care of Mizuki so quickly?' Naruto asked his tenant.

"I am so glad I taught you the Kitsune Style, it was hilarious to see the look on his face before you slammed your foot into his face, though I would have liked it more if you would have kicked his ass more, but I can live with the way you did it." Kurama said. After he was done talking to Naruto he cut the connection and went to sleep.

About five minutes later the two teachers walked in, Mizuki looked a little worse for wear considering he just had his face kicked in by a academy student. When Naruto saw Mizuki he just smiled and waved to him, in return Mizuki flipped Naruto off, which made Naruto chuckle. "Ok, now that Mizuki is all fixed up we can continue to the final part of the test. Now all you have to do for this part is perform the three academy jutsu, which are the henge(transformation), the kawarimi(substitution), and lastly the bunshin(clone). We will go in alphabetical order, Arashi you're up first." Iruka explained. The time past by quickly and everyone that went up got a headband.

Finally it was Naruto's turn, he got up from his seat and walked down to the spot infront of the teacher's desk. "Ok Naruto, henge into the hokage." Iruka ordered. Naruto, without handseals, hendged into the Sandaime. "Great job Naruto, you even did it without handseals that's impressive. Now kawarimi with something." Naruto did as he was told and again without handseals kawarmied with Mizuki. "Good, now last one make at least three perfect bunshins." Naruto then created, what Mizuki thought were just bunshins, three perfect kage bunshins. "Amazing, you might not of created the bunshin, but you created the more advanced version of this, you pass Naruto," he throws Naruto a headband, "You are now all shinobi of Konoha, please come back here tomorrow morning at ten to get placed on your teams, you're dismissed." Iruka finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(TRAINING GROUND NIGHT)

Naruto was standing in the training ground panting heavly, he had just finished battling off a large group of kage bunshin, so he was a bit winded from that. He just caught his breath when he sensed someone moving in the trees to the left of him, he soon found out that it was Mizuki and he was acting rather suspiciously, so Naruto decided to follow him.

It was about five minutes later when Naruto caught up to Mizuki and saw why he was acting so weird, he was carrying a large scroll. Naruto couldn't see what the scroll was from the distance he was at, so he decided to get a closer look. He shunshined(body Flickered) infront of Mizuki, which scared the scared the crap out of the chunin making him stop on the nearest branch. "So Mizuki sensei, what are you doing out here this late at night?" Naruto questioned. He looked at the scroll Mizuki was carrying and notcied that it was the Scroll of Sealing, which no one but the hokage were aloud to have.

"None of your business brat, now go home before you get hurt." Mizuki said trying to frighten the boy with some killing intent. Naruto smirked at this and started realeasing some of his own killing intent, which was much scarier than Mizuki's.

'Hey Kurama can I use my rinnegan now and dump this stupid henge?' Naruto asked the kitsune.

"Yeah you can and you might as well just keep the henge dropped." Kurama told Naruto. Naruto's smirk got even bigger when he heard this.

"What are you laughing at demon, I'll end you!" Mizuki shouted as he threw one of the large shuriken that was on his back. Just as he threw the shuriken, Naruto released the henge on his eyes revealing his red rinnegan to Mizuki. Just as the shuriken was about to hit Naruto he put out his hand and the shuriken shape in his eyes started spinning and became clear. The shuriken stopped in mid air about two feet from Narutos face, it stopped spinning and dropped to the ground. "W-what just happened you stopped that in mid air! What are you?" Mizuki yelled stunned at what Naruto had just done.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, kyuubi jinchuuriki, and shinobi of konohagakure. Now answer me why are you stealing that scroll from the hokage?" Naruto demanded.

"I'm not going to tell you shit demon, you're going to be dead anyways so it doesn't matter!" Mizuki shouted as he started running towards Naruto. He made it half way before Naruto appeared infront of him and began attacking him with a furry of punches and kicks that Mizuki could do nothing but get hit. Mizuki finally kicked Naruto back giving Mizuki a chance to breathe. Mizuki started going through hand seals a quick as he could " Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu" Mizuki fired the large fireball at Naruto.

Naruto saw the fireball coming and made the seal for suiton "Suiton: Water Gun" Naruto yelled creating a small ball of water at the end of his finger out of thin air and then fired it at the large fireball. Mizuki smirked when he saw the small ball of water leave Naruto's hand, he knew there was no way a small ball of water would get through his fireball.

"Haha, is that the best you can do demon, you are pathe-" he didn't finish his sentence when he saw the small ball of water go through the fireball. It not only went through the fire when it got to the center of the fireball it exploded and extinguished the fireball. Mizuki was speechless he didn't think that would happen he was hoping he would finally kill the demon, but he did not get to accomplish that as Naruto burst through the mist that was created by the two jutsu and punched Mizuki square in the face.

"Now are you going to tell me what I want to know or not?" Naruto asked in a cold emotionless voice.

"Fuck you I'm not telling you shit!" Mizuki yelled spitting blood on Naruto's face. Naruto got pissed and he got pissed quick. He grapped Mizuki by the throat, picked him up, and slammed him into the ground with all of his strength. Mizuki's throat was crushed instantly.

Naruto without knowing what he was doing, removed his hand from Mizuki's crushed and bleeding throat and put it on Mizuki's head. Naruto's eyes turned brown and he spoke "Human Path" Naruto slowly lifted his hand and with it came a ghostly figure that looked like it was screaming, but no sound was coming out, after all of the soul had been ripped from the body it disappeared. Naruto's eyes changed back to the red color they usually were and he seemed to have the need to throw up cause at that moment he threw up all over the corpse of Mizuki.

He had good reson to do so as well, when he had used human path he learned of all of the things that Mizuki had done and it had made him sick to his stomach to have seen what Mizuki had done. Mizuki had raped and brutally murdered an entire orphanage on one of his missions, which made Naruto glad he was dead, so couldn't hurt anyone ever again. Naruto had also learned why Mizuki had stolen the scroll, it was because of Orochimaru wanting power.

Naruto put the body of Mizuki in a body containment scroll that he had made and stored on one of the many seals on his arms. After he did that he went and picked up the Scroll of Sealing and shunshined to the hokages office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Hokage's Office two minutes later)

Hiruzen Sarutobi was standing in his office getting worried, he had sent out all of the chunin and Jonin that were in the village to find the person that had taken the Scroll of Sealing. He had been standing pacing his office for the last ten minutes, when he heard a knock on the door. Quickly moving to his and sitting down he called them in. "Enter" He said in a commanding voice. When the door opened he saw the last person he expected to see. "Jiriaya, what in the hell are you doing here?" he asked shocked not expecting to see his student.

"Well sensei, I figured that I should see Naruto since I havent seen him in 9 years, I doubt he'll even remeber me." Jiriaya said sadly. It was true he hadn't seen Naruto in so long because he had to keep checking on his spy network.

"Well Jiriaya, I think he would be excited to get to meet you." Sarutobi said. It was at that moment there was another knock at the door "Come in" he said. Again he was surprised to see another person he hadn't expected to see.

Naruto was standing in the door way getting ready to walk in when he spotted Jiriaya the Toad Sage standing in the room. He quickly bowed to the sage and walked in. "Hokage-sama, I have caught the theif that was trying to steal the Scroll of Sealing. It was chunin Mizuki Hiero." Naruto said in a respectfull voice that shocked both men standing in the room.

"Thank you Naruto you will be payed for B-ranked mission, but where is Mizuki?" The hokage questioned.

"He is here in this containment scroll that I made," Naruto said releasing the scroll from the seal on his left arm, "if you are wondering if he is alive or not the answer is no. He refused to give up information, so i used my own means of getting it out of him."

"What do you mean by that?" Sarutobi asked.

"I crushed his throat and then used one of the powers of my rinnegan to read his mind and get the information i needed, but this also ripped out his soul in the process." Naruto said stunning the men. The were shocked to here that he had the rinnegan, well at least Jiriaya was sarutobi not so much, also finding out that he had killed a chunin with one of his abilities that takes a persons soul away.

"Naruto please tell me everything that happened." Sarutobi said. Naruto went on to tell the men the story of that night, it took him about twenty minutes to explain, but in the end both men were shocked to say the least.

"Thank you Naruto for telling this to us, we will go over all of this information very carefully, you may go home now i need to discuss somethings with Jiriayia here." Sarutobi said, Naruto bowed and went home. "So what do you think of him Jiriaya? he asked.

"He is an extremely talented ninja and he seems like he works his ass off to get stronger, I like him, he is just like me he even knows Fuinjutsu and by the looks of the seals on his arms he is close to my level. All in all he would make a great student." Jiriaya said with a hint of respect in his voice for Naruto. It was when he had said that, that it gave Sarutobi an idea.

"Well then Jiriaya this works out for the both of us then, you see we have an extra graduate this year and I don't want to have a five man team, so i have a suggestion," he paused for a minute, "how would you like to have Naruto as your only student?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cliff hanger...**

**So that was my longest chapter so far, i hope you guys enjoyed it**

**If you have any questions about what happened just let me know i will answer all of them cause i know some parts were a bit confusing**

**As for his eyes changing color i will explain that in the next chapter**

**See ya**


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter explains some of the ablilities of Naruto's RInnegan, but not all of them because he doesn't know about all of them just yet that will come in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well then Jiraiya this works out for the both of us then, you see we have an extra graduate this year and I don't want to have a five man team, so i have a suggestion," he paused for a minute, "how would you like to have Naruto as your only student?"

"Hmm, well I have wanted another student since I lost Minato...Sure why not, i'll do it." Jiraiya said with a huge grin on his face. He had wanted another student for awhile now and who better than his last student's son.

"Great, you can meet him tomorrow afternoon at the academy, good luck." Sarutobi said with a smile at seeing his student getting another interesting student.

"Thanks sensei i'll see you later." And with that Jiraiya disappeared. After Jiriaya had disappeared Sarutobi reached into his deck and pulled out a little orange book that was seen all around the shinobi world.

Jiraiya quickly went to his house that he barely went to, since he was only in the village for short amounts of time, but this time it was different he was training his next student. Once Jiraiya got back to his house he quickly got cleaned up and went to bed, so he would be well rested for the following day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(WITH NARUTO)

Naruto was currently making his way home after getting a late night snack from Ichiraku's, he knew that he needed to get some sleep after the long day he had had, so finally making it home he quickly went into the bathroom to take a refreshing shower that would relax all of his muscles. Once he had gotten cleaned up he went into his room and crawled into his bed. He laid there for a few minutes just thinking about all the events that had happened that day. He quickly changed thoughts when he thought about the new jutsu he and Kurama were currently trying to develop.

This jutsu would be one of his many trump cards that he could use when he couldn't find anything else that would work on his opponent. 'Hey Kurama-sensei I think I know what we were doing wrong with the jutsu.' he said to Kurama through the link between the two.

"Really, what might that be?" the giant beast asked curious on to what they could be doing wrong.

'Ok, well it would be easier if I just came in and showed you." With that he entered his mindscape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(NEXT MORNING)

Naruto was currently running through the katas of his Fox Style Taijutsu to fix up some of the flaws he noticed that he had in it. He worked on this for about an hour, so he had about two hours before he needed to be at the academy to get his team and sensei. He really wanted to get it over with and go out of the village on missions, not that he hadn't been outside of the village before since kyuubi had him do some bounties so he would know what it was like to kill. He had killed plenty of missing-ninja in the past few years, but most were only c ranked and only a few b ranked ones, which caused the little blond little trouble.

Naruto decided that he would work on some of his ninjustu that he had the clones working the day before to see how proficient he was at using them. He started going through handsigns and called out his jutsu "Fuuton: Spirit of the fox" A large fox then erupted from his mouth and ran towards the nearest tree with blinding speed. As soon as it hit the tree it exploded in a cloud of dust, once the dust had cleared there was now a crater where the tree once stood. Naruto was impressed that his jutsu had gotten better, but it wasn't good enough so he would just have to keep practicing with it.

"Katon: WIngs of the Dragon" Naruto expelled a large amount of fire from his mouth, which turned into a large dragon that started flapping its wings creating large fiery tornadoes that burnt everything in their path. The two red hot tornadoes were moving towards the tree line when naruto called out his next jutsu "Fuuton: Great Breakthrough" He shouted sending a large wave of wind at the tornadoes turning them white hot. The two infernos made it to the tree line and started incenerating everything.

Naruto quickly flew through more handsigns "Doton: Earth Dome" A large dome of earth surrounded the fire before it could spread any further into the forest. Naruto jumped on top of the dome and made a large whole in the top and called out "Suiton: Tearing Torrent" He shot the water from his hand into the fire extinguishing it immediately. Naruto deciding that he should probably call it quits quickly performed one last earth jutsu repairing most of the damage to the field. Once satisfied that the field looked good enough, he upped his weights and started jogging back to his apartment. He was about half way there when he was finally starting to get accustomed to the weight so he decided to sprint the rest of the way back. He took off in a blur that only a few could see if they were paying close attention to him.

Naruto made it back to his apartment quickly and threw off his clothes and hopped in the shower. He took his time getting his shower, since he had about an hour before he needed to be at the academy, once he was finished washing up Naruto made his way over to his closet to find his clothes. Once he found them he put them on and made his way over to the kitchen to get a small breakfast before he left. Naruto took his time walking to the academy deciding that he wanted to just take his time and enjoy the sights of the village, that was quickly ruined when the villagers started giving him nasty looks, so he decided to take to the roofs and get to the academy early.

Naruto made it to the academy fifteen minutes early, but surprisingly only two other people were there besides himself and that was Shino Aburame and Sasuke Uchiha, whom Naruto had never really talked to because the Uchiha seemed a little stuck up, but little did Naruto know his opinions on the last Uchiha were about to change. Naruto started walking towards his usual seat next to Shino when his name was called out. "Hey Naruto, come here for a minute, I need to talk to you...please." These words coming from the last person Naruto expected, but he still made his way towards the Uchiha that called him over.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked suspiciously not knowing what Sasuke could want.

"Hey, I know that we haven't actually talked, but I want to change that because over the last few years since my clan was murdered I haven't really seen anyone that knows what it's like to be all alone. But then I saw how lonely you were I figured that we could be friends and try to help each other so we're not so lonely." Sasuke spoke hoping that Naruto would see past the brooding side of him.

Naruto stood there for a few moments thinking about what he should do. On the one hand Sasuke was a dick with a stick shoved up his ass, but on the other he thought that maybe Sasuke was just like that because he didn't know anyone that knew the pain he was going through. "Hey Naruto, I may hate the Uchiha clan with a burning passion, but I can tell that this Uchiha is different." Kurama started, "He may not follow the Uchiha clan's path of Hatred, but that could change if you don't help him now. I say go for it, besides even if he does try something you could always beat the shit out of him."

'Ok Kurama, I think I'll try and help him out." thought Naruto. "Ok Sasuke, I'll be your friend and im sure you have plenty to talk about so why don't we talk for a little bit before everyone gets here." Naruto said with a smile. Sasuke smiled back, with what could possibly be the first smile he has had in four years. Sasuke started telling Naruto about the night his clan was murdered by his brother and what his brother had told him to do. He even told Naruto that Itachi had told him to kill his best friend, which Naruto went on to tell him that there was different ways of getting stronger and gaining eyes like that.

Before long everyone that had graduated showed up and took their seats, all the while Naruto and Sasuke were still talking unaware of the people staring at them. Five minutes later Iruka showed up and tried to get the class to quiet down, but he failed miserably and had to use his big head jutsu to get them to shut up. He then went on to explain what it meant to be a ninja and the things they would have to do for their village. "Ok, now that that's all done with its time for team placements, Team 1 is...Team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha.." He was interupted by a loud screech from Sakura yelling something about true love which caused Sasuke to slam his head repeatedly on his desk and Naruto to pat him on the back expressing his apologies to his newest friend. "Sakura, please shut up and let me continue. Ok as I was saying Sasuke Uchiha and Sai, your team's sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka, your team's sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in rotation so Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichim and Shikamaru Nara, your team's sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Your sensei's will be here after lunch, so good luck to you all."

"Iruka-sensei, what about me? You didn't call my name." Naruto asked worriedly.

"Ah yes Naruto, I almost forgot you are suppose to go to the Hokage Tower after lunch to meet your sensei. Now you may all go enjoy your lunch." Iruka said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Most of the children went outside to eat their lunch, while Naruto and Sasuke sat inside and continued the talk they were having before class. They both found out that they had a lot in common with each other, they were getting ready to talk about some of the things they could do while hanging out, when a loud screech entered their ears.

"Naruto-baka get away from my Sasuke-kun! A baka like you doesn't deserve to talk to Sasuke!" She screeched in their ears. She then tried to punch Naruto in the head, but failed miserably. Naruto saw the punch coming and decided to have some fun, he moved his head back out of the way of the her horrible punch and then in a blur of speed got up and got right behind her without either Sasuke or Sakura seeing him move.

"Sakura I suggest you don't attack someone stronger than you, let alone a comrade it's disgraceful and pathetic." Naruto said in a cold emotionless voice that sent chills down the spines of the two genin. Naruto then grabbed a hold of Sakura's shoulder and shunshined them both outside, he let go and Shunshined back inside.

"Naruto what was that?" Sasuke asked clearly curious to what his friend did.

"That Sasuke, was the standard shunshin, is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed." Naruto said knowingly.

"Do you think you could teach it to me?" Sasuke asked nicely.

"Sure thing," Naruto then shunshined them outside, "so what you need to do is channel a lot of chakra to your legs and then imagine the place you want to go. Let's try an easy one first, shunshin to that bench." He said pointing to a nearby bench. Sasuke nodded and started channeling chakra to his legs and imagined the spot infront of the bench. All the while Naruto had dropped the henge on his eyes revealing his Rinnegan, so he could monitor the amount of chakra Sasuke was putting in to the Jutsu. Naruto noticed that he had put way to much chakra into the jutsu and was getting ready to say something, but Sasuke had already shunshined.

Sasuke shunshined himself right into the bench head first, causing the wood on the bench to break and Sasuke to fall through the other side. As he was falling he noticed Naruto staring at him, this didn't bother him, no it was the eyes that were staring at him that made Sasuke curious. Right before he hit the ground Sasuke rolled and stood up. He turned around and looked Naruto straight in the eyes. "Naruto what's going on with your eyes? Is that a doutsu?"

"Way to go dumbass now he knows you might as well tell him you can't keep it hidden forever." Kyuubi said.

"Well Sasuke first tell me what you know about the Sage of the Six Paths." Naruto said.

Sasuke thought for a few minutes then he spoke. "Well I know that he was the god of Shinobi, he was the first human to use chakra, and he had a dojutsu called the...Rinnegan." Sasuke said with wide eyes.

Naruto chuckled, "Yes I do have the Rinnegan, but mine is different from the sage's, but I will tell you about it later because its time for me to head towards the Hokage Tower and you need to go meet your sensei. But you need to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise Naruto, just as long as you promise to show me what you can do with your eyes." Sasuke said, Naruto only gave a nod and started walking toward the Hokage Tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(HOKAGE TOWER 15 MINUTES LATER)

Naruto was slowly making his way up the stairs to the door that led into the hokage's office. Once getting to the door he knocked once. "Enter." Said an elderly voice from inside the room. Naruto walked inside and felt that there was something off about the atmosphere in the room, so deciding to figure out what it was Naruto channeled chakra into his eyes and noticed that it was the Toad Sage that he had met the previous night.

"Hey Jiji, why is Jiraiya-sama hiding in the corner?" Naruto asked not really surprising the ninja in the room. After he said that Jiraiya dropped his famous cameleon jutsu revealing himself.

"Good job gaki only a few people have ever been able to spot me when I'm using that jutsu." Jiriaya said with a smile gracing his face.

"Thanks I guess, but anyway why'd you call me here jiji and how come you didn't put me on a team?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto they are one in the same, from what you showed me last night taking down a chunin ranked ninja with relative ease, I have decided to put you on a team with Jiraiya here. Now you two will not be doing the D or C ranked missions, you'll be starting off on B ranked missions and working your way up. Now I don't really have anything else to tell you, so you are free to go I suppose." The Hokage finished.

Jiraiya then turned to Naruto, "Ok Naruto, I want you to meet me at training ground 6 in 5 minutes we are going to have a spar so that I can see how strong you are and what you need to work on." And with that Jiraiya disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Soon after that Naruto also disappeared, but he did so with a fire and lightning shunshine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(TRAINING GROUND 6)

Jiraiya had just appeared on the training field and was getting ready to go to a tree and wait for his new apprentice to show up when there was a swirl of flames and lightning on the field. When the flames disappeared there stood said apprentice. "So gaki you know the shunshin, that's interesting. Where did you learn that at?" Jiraiya asked curious.

"Kurama-sensei showed me how to do it a few years ago when we were training." said the blond haired jinchuuriki.

"Kurama-sensei? Oh yeah that's right sensei told me that you could talk to the fox and that he was going to train you. How does that work exactly?" Asked the Sannin.

"Well it's pretty simple really, I just meditate and I can enter the seal to talk and train with the furball. As for the training, everything that I do in the seal will be transfered to my body in the real world." Naruto said as if it was nothing for a human to enter a seal and talk to a nine tailed demon.

"Hmm, do you mind if I check the seal to make sure everything is ok with it?" The sage asked

"Sure go ahead, I'm a seal master myself and I check the seal regularly, but it would be nice to have another opinion on how it is." This statement shocked Jiraiya. He new that the boy was good at seals, but to say that he was a master was impressive. Jiraiya nodded, bent down, and told Naruto to lift up his shirt. Naruto did as he was told and Jiraiya started examining the seal to make sure there was nothing wrong with it, satisified that it was fine he back away and Naruto lowered his shirt.

"Everything looks fine with it, so let's move on to the more important stuff. Now you said that you had the Rinnegan would you mind showing me?" The toad sage asked. Naruto nodded and dropped the henge on his eyes. When Jiraiya saw his new apprentices eyes his eyes widened.

"Believe me or not when I say this, but I once had another student with the Rinnegan, but his eyes were different from yours. He had purple sclera and a black ripple pattern to his and a small pupil. Do you know why your Rinnegan is different from his and the Sage of the Six Paths?" Jiraiya asked completely stunned.

"Well I asked Kurama-sensei after I did some research on the Sage and he said that mine was different because I have him sealed within me and that when the sage first awakened his Rinnegan he didn't have the juubi sealed within him yet so his Rinnegan wasn't altered." Naruto finished. Jiraiya was speechless for a few minutes just processing the information.

"Well I guess that that answers my question. Well do you know about the ablilities of your Rinnegan?" Asked Jiraiya.

"I know some of them, like the ones that the Sage could use, but I can't use all of them yet and there are the ones the come with my Rinnegan that even Kurama doesn't know about. The ones that I do know are the Deva path which grants me the ability to control gravity to an extent, Preta path which lets me absorb chakra and jutsu, Animal path which lets me summon any kind of animal that I need or want, and the last one that I know is the Human path which grants me the ability to read a persons mind and learn what they know and also lets me remove a persons soul." Stated Naruto. Jiraiya was awestruck at this and it took a minute for him to regain his composure.

"Do you think you could show me some of them?" Asked the Sannin.

"Sure I don't see why not since you're going to be my new sensei you might as well know some of my abilities. Go ahead and fire a jutsu at me." Naruto stated.

Jiraiya nodded and flew through hand signs, "Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!" He shouted right before the fireball erupted from his mouth. It flew straight towards Naruto who just stood there waiting. Right before the fireball hit however Naruto extended his hand and the shuriken in his eyes started spinning and changed from black to Purple. When the fireball hit Naruto's hand it was absorbed into it. Once the jutsu was fully absorbed Naruto's eyes changed back to the regular black color, which Jiraiya noticed, "Hey Naruto why did your eyes change color?"

"Oh almost forgot to tell you sensei," Naruto stated, "whenever I use one of my paths my eyes change to a different color. For my Deva they go clear, Preta is purple, Animal is green, and Human is blue."

"Interesting, well anyway lets get on to the spar, so I can figure out how strong you are. Are you ready?" He recieved a nod. "Then let's go!" He shouted and took off after Naruto, who got into his stance and prepared to block an attack. Jiraiya quickly got infront of Naruto and launched a punch at his face, the punch was blocked but it still sent Naruto skidding backwards.

Naruto stopped himself and held up the hand sign for Fuuton, which made Jiraiya's eyes widen at the thought of a twelve year old being able to preform an elemental jutsu with one hand sign. "Fuuton: Great Breakthough!" The large amount of wind went soaring towards Jiraiya who added chakra to his feet not thinking that the jutsu would be that powerful, oh how wrong he was. When the jutsu hit it sent him flying back and into a tree. "Damn, that was one powerful Fuuton jutsu, but now it's my turn." He started running through hand signs, "Doton: Earth Spears!" Soon spears of earth started shooting up out of the ground around Naruto, he jumped back but the spears were still following him.

He made the hand sign for Raiton and called out his own original jutsu "Raiton: Kitsune's Claw!" Naruto put his hand out infront of him and a giant claw of lightning came out of it and flew towards the approaching spears of earth. The claw destoryed the spears and continued towards Jiraiya, who jumped up to avoid the claw, but he never expected the claw to follow him into the air. The claw hit and there was a small explosion and just when Naruto had thought that he got him the smoke cleared and there was a log in Jiraiya's place. Naruto then cursed himself for believing that he could have gotten the sannin and was just getting ready to scan the area for his sensei when he felt the cold feeling of steel on his neck. He turned his head and saw Jiraiya standing there with a kunai at his neck, Naruto saw that Jiraiya hadn't gotten out of the blast unsceathed as he had several cuts and burns on his clothing.

"Good job gaki you are pretty good for a genin, you should be able to take on any chunin and a few joinin with the skills you showed me and I'm guessing that you have even more tricks up your sleeve. Now I think that we will start our training tomorrow, the first thing I'm going to teach you is the toad style. I know you have your own style, but it's good to have more than one style that way when you are in a situation where one of your styles doesn't work you have another one to fall back on." Jiraiya continued, "Then once we get the katas down for that I'm going to teach you the Rasengan, which with the perfect chakra control that the Rinnegan grants, I believe that you will have it mastered in no time. Hell, you might even add an element to the Rasengan to complete it." He finished.

"Wait, I thought the Rasengan was a complete jutsu?" Naruto questioned.

"No, the Rasegan was always meant to have an element added to it and I think you'll be the one to do it Naruto." Jiraiya said with a smile. The two stood there and talked for a couple hours discussing some of the things that Naruto had done in his training, but finally the time came for the two to seperate and head home.

"I'll see you tomorrow sensei, when and where do you want to meet?" Naruto asked.

"Meet me here at around 6 A.M. we have a lot to do before we go on our first mission together, see you Naruto." And with that they both left, one to go train and the other to go peep on girls in the bath houses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I hoped you liked the chapter

If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask and please review since this is my first fanfic I am probably not doing the best job at writing it, so any thing you notice that needs to be corrected just let me know

Here is the list of the colors naruto's eyes will change when using his paths

Deva- clear

Preta- purple

Animal- green

Human- blue

Naraka- orange

Asura- grey

Normal- black

I also have a poll out on my profile that you should check out its to decide if Naruto's Rinnegan gives him the ability to create sub elements

See ya next time


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all of you who voted in the poll that I posted last week. It has been decided that Naruto will be able to use sub-elements, BUT that won't appear for a few more chapters

Now I have add a few new jutsu in this chapter and I will explain some of them at the end of the chapter

That is all. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(TRAINING GROUND 6, 5 A.M.)

Naruto had decided that he wanted to get to the training ground early so he could go through his morning routine, but since he didn't know what his new sensei had planned for him he only wanted to do a little bit. He only planned on going through some of the katas of his kitsune style and a little bit of a run around the training field, but he figured what the hell a little spar with his clones wouldn't hurt. The sad thing is a "little spar" for Naruto means a battle royal with a few hundred clones, so after he went through his katas and a light jog he made a hundred and fifty clones. All of the clones quickly surrounded Naruto, who by this time had release his resistance seals that he had been wearing for the past 5 years and gotten into his stance.

All of the Naruto clones look at each other with a hint a fear in their eyes, not a lot of fear, but just a little. The clones all knew how fast the original was without his weights on, considering they were him, but they weren't allowed to take their weights off. The clones all nodded at each other and started charging towards their original in hopes of beating him with greater numbers, they were sadly mistaken. Naruto saw all of the clones rushing towards him and quickly changed his stance to deal with greater numbers. The great thing about Naruto's Kitsune style, was that it could be changed from fighting one person to multiple people, so he had one of the better taijutsu styles. The real Naruto was quickly decimating the clones that were getting close to him, after about 15 minutes the group was down to about 72. Two clones started running through a couple hand signs, "Katon: Blazing Inferno!" while the other called out a more well known jutsu, "Fuuton: Great Breakthrough!" It shouted and fired off the jutsu combining it with the other.

The two jutsu once completely fused turned almost white hot and Naruto deciding against using his Rinnegan for this spar decided to use some of his own jutsu to stop the other. "Suiton: Raging Tsunami!" he called out and from a river near by a 20 foot tall wave appeared and drenched the fire and wind combo. Once the two jutsu were finished Naruto sped off at high jonin level speeds and finished off the rest of the clones in a matter of 30 minutes. Naruto was slightly winded from the little spar he had with his clones, but he wasn't called a stamina freak for nothing a short break had him back on his feet ready for his sensei to arrive. What he didn't know was that Jiraiya had been there since he had started his spar.

Jiraiya walked out from behind the tree he had been hiding behind and addressed his student, "Hey Naruto, good work out there your speed is incredible, but I must ask how'd you get that fast?"

"Oh, well I have been wearing resistance seals for the past five years." Naruto told him while rubbing the back of his head.

"Really now? And please do tell, what level are they at?" The tall white haired Sannin asked.

"Well right now they are at level 4. Kurama said that he won't let me raise them for a while, since I should be hitting puberty soon and he didn't want there to be any chance of it stunting my growth." Naruto said knowingly. Jiraiya's eyes bulged, having resistance seals up to level 4 on a 12 year old was not heard of, hell when he was 12 he didn't even have resistance seals on him. Naruto had never stopped amazing him and he didn't think he ever would.

"Holy shit kid, that's insane you're most likely jonin in speed without your seals activated and you're only a genin!" Jiraiya shouted.

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head, "Well you don't know how Kurama-sensei trains me, he's a damn slave driver." Naruto stated getting an evil chuckle out of the fur ball inside the seal.

"I'll take your word for it, but for right now we need to get training. Ok, now for the first month and a half we are going to be training extremely hard, so you will be able to take on almost all jonin, considering you can probably beat all the chunin and some jonin in our village right now. Then after the first month and a half we will take our first B-ranked mission. We will probably do a lot of B-ranks to get you more experience and then in a few more months we will take some A-ranks. Do you have any questions?" Jiraiya explained.

"Yeah, I do have one question. Why am I being given B and A-ranked missions?" The blonde boy asked.

"I figured that you might ask that. You see Naruto with all of the training you've been doing there is no way you should be a genin and really only need experience, but with the way the council feels about you there is no way they'll let sensei give you a field promotion, so you will have to take the chunin exams in 8 months." The Toad Sage explained, "Me taking you on the B and A-ranks is so once you get promoted you will be able to do a few missions as a chunin and then get promoted to jonin." Naruto looked at him in understanding, knowing that the council would try everything they could to keep the "demon" from getting stronger.

"Ok sensei, I understand, so what are we going to do first today?" The little blonde boy asked.

"Well gaki, first tell me how many clones you can make without getting too exhausted." Jiraiya told him.

"I think I can make around 900 with getting exhausted." Naruto stated. Jiraiya stood there and pondered on the number for a while.

"Ok, now what all do you know when it comes to the shinobi arts?" He asked.

"Well, I know Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, a little medical ninjutsu, and a few Genjutsu." Naruto explained.

"Ok, I think I know how we are going to do this. I want you to create 900 kage bunshins and separate them into 6 groups of 150. They will all work on the different things that you know except the group that is working on medical ninjutsu will split in half again and work on strategy. All the while the real you will becoming with me to work on physical training and depending on how far you get today maybe start the first part of learning the Rasengan, but we'll see how it goes." Jiraiya told his pupil, who was drooling at the thought of learning a new jutsu, especially the jutsu that the yondaime created.

"Awesome! We better start right away!" Naruto shouted with enthusiasm. Jiraiya had a smirk on his face; the boy was just like his old man always excited to train. Naruto and his new sensei trained until 3:30 and to say Naruto was tired was an understatement. Naruto had to drag himself off the training field; he was too tired to even think of using a shunshin to get home. While Naruto was dragging himself home in the wrong direction, Kurama was in his cage laughing his ass off at how tired his container was. He hadn't seen him that tired since the first month of his training and to the kyuubi it was hilarious. He didn't even bother to tell Naruto to shunshin back to his house, he thought it was too funny to watch his container struggle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had been walking for the past fifteen minutes and realized he was going in the wrong direction. He was turning around and heard a loud screech and decided to find out what it was. He walked for a few minutes and came to training ground 7. Once he entered the gates at the training grounds he made his way over to the area where he heard screaming and made it to an area that had four people standing.

He walked a little bit closer not wanting to get to close to interrupt the team. He took a close look at the team and realized that he knew two of the people there. One was a girl with pink hair and a red dress and an extremely high pitched voice and the other was a boy with black hair, white shorts, and a blue t-shirt with a red and white fan on the back. These two people were Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto decided to go up and see what the team was up to and started to walk forward.

Naruto was first noticed by the team's Jonin sensei as the team was facing the sensei and Naruto was approaching from the back. When he got closer he heard what they were talking about. "Now team, the reason you all passed the test was because even though I told you not feed Sakura you still fed her because she is your teammate and you knew that without her you would fail at the second chance I gave you. In my book those who break the rules are Scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum. Now we will meet here at 7 a.m for the next few months, we will train until lunch and then take a D-rank after that. Is that understood?" The team's jonin advised.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." The three genin said in unison

"Ok good, now it seems like we have a visitor." The now identified Kakashi told his team. The genin turned around and noticed the person standing behind them.

The first one to speak was Sasuke when he saw it was Naruto. "Hey Naruto how's it going?" asked Sasuke shocking his team that was oblivious to the fact that Naruto and Sasuke were friends.

"Pretty good I guess, I'm exhausted from the training I did with my sensei today." Naruto told him.

"Oh, so you did get a sensei. Who is it?" Sasuke asked curious as to who his new friend's sensei was.

"He's Jiraiya of the Sannin." At this Team 7's eyes widened. "He's already teaching me some jutsu and other things." He said with a smile.

"Why does a baka like you get a sensei like JIraiya-sama when Sasuke doesn't? Sasuke is way better and stronger than you'll ever be!" The pinked haired banshee shouted.

"Because Sakura this "Baka" as you so rudely called him could kick my ass any day of the week so shut the hell up you're giving us all a headache. Also, maybe you should think about actually training to become a really kunochi instead of being an annoying fan girl, it will only get you killed on a mission." Sasuke scolded. Sakura looked at Sasuke in shock as did the rest of Team 7, they didn't expect Sasuke to come out and say that he was weaker than someone else. Sakura then put her head down in shame and started to think about what Sasuke had told her. She then left the field to start her depressing walk home.

"I think that was a great idea Sasuke, maybe now she will actually train and become a good kunochi one day. Also I think that only you could be the one to change her mind since I'm sure that the teachers at the academy tried to tell her that but she probably didn't listen." Kakashi explained earning a nod from Sasuke. "So Naruto, why do you think that Jiraiya of the Sannin was picked to be your teacher?" Kakashi asked the blonde boy, since no one other than the Hokage knew why it was.

"Oh, Jiraiya-sensei told me it was because of all of the training i've been doing since I was a little kid." Naruto explained

Kakashi wondered how strong Naruto was and decided that when he got the chance he would have a spar with him to see how strong he really was. "Well that sounds reasonable I'm going to get going lots to do see you later Naruto. Team I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a wave then disappeared.

Sasuke then turned back to Naruto, "Hey Naruto you want to go get something to eat and talk for a little bit?"

"Sure why not, the only problem is you will need to drag me there i'm to damn tired." Naruto said with a slight chuckle.

"Why don't you just shunshin there?" Naruto's eye's went wide and he suddenly fell to the ground and slammed his head on the ground over and over repeating one word, "Stupid, stupid, stupid..." Sasuke was laughing at his friends antics. "Naruto, you can pound your head into the ground later I'm hungry lets go already."

Naruto stood up and walked over to Sasuke, "Fine and I'm going to be the one to shunshin you since we don't want another accident like yesterday." He said with a smirk. He then went and put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and teleported them to Ichiraku's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto and Sasuke arrived at Ichiraku's they quickly placed their orders and started talking about random things, which eventually led to Sasuke asking Naruto to help in his training. "Do you think that you could help train me to get stronger?"

"I will," Sasuke's eyes lit up, "but first tell me why you want to get stronger."

Sasuke's eyes went from being happy to being enraged, "I want to get stronger so that I can kill Itachi." He said with determination. Naruto just shook his head at what his friend had said.

"No Sasuke that's not why you should want to get stronger. When you figure out the true reason to want to get stronger ask me again and then we will see if you are ready." He saw that Sasuke was getting angry from what he had said and wanted to make sure that Sasuke understood what he meant, "Now don't get all mad about what I said just listen. If you only want to become stronger to kill someone what will it get you when you finally kill said person? Nothing sure you'll have your vengeance, but then what reason would you have to keep getting stronger? I'm telling you this Sasuke because once you understand the true meaning of power you could be unstoppable."

Sasuke sat there thinking about what he had just heard, he knew that he shouldn't just get stronger to kill Itachi, but he couldn't understand the true meaning of it. "I'll think about it Naruto." He said with a small smile.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and paid for his half of the meal, "Good now I'm going to head on home I have to get up early tomorrow. See you later Sasuke and don't forget what I told you." With that Naruto got up and started walking out of the restaurant and was making his way back home.

"Ok Naruto I won't." Sasuke said to his friend as he was leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(THREE MONTHS LATER)

Two shinobi were seen standing in a clearing staring at each other. One was quite tall around 6'4 and had white hair tied back in a pony tail that went down to his waist. The other had a height of around 5'7 which was tall for his age group and blond hair. The shorter of the two shinobi held up the sign for Fuuton and called out his Jutsu, "Fuuton: Great Slashing Tornado!" A gale force wind erupted from his body and created a large tornado that was sent spinning towards the older man.

The old man saw the attack coming and flew through a series of hand signs, "Doton: Mud wall!" The man Spat out a stream of mud from his mouth, which all collected in front of him raising a ten foot tall wall of mud. The wall was fully erect just in time as the tornado struck the wall with tremendous force. The wall was almost destroyed from the amount of power the Fuuton jutsu had in it. "Damn Gaki, that could've hurt if it hit me you that?" The tall man said with a smirk.

"You'll get over it Jiraiya-sensei, it's not like you haven't hit me with a strong jutsu before." The blond said to his sensei.

"Whatever, I think we can be done for the day Naruto since you have a mission tomorrow, so you need your rest." The now known Jiraiya told his student.

"Ok sensei I suppose. But I was wondering why you only went on my first two missions with me this is my tenth." Naruto asked.

"Naruto if I were to go on every mission with you I wouldn't get any research done and I need to be able to check on my spy network so I know what's going on in the world, understood?" Jiraiya told him.

"Yeah I understand sensei. I think I'm going to head home and get my gear packed for tomorrow. Bye sensei." Naruto told him as he was walking away.

"See you later Naruto good luck on your mission." He said then disappeared in a puff of smoke indicating a normal shunshin.

Naruto also used a shunshin, but instead of going to the bath houses to peep on women like his sensei was Naruto went back to his house to get everything he would need for the mission the next day ready. He was glad that he had storage seals on his arms so that he didn't have to carry around a bag all the time and he could easily fit everything he would need and then some all in one seal.

Once he was finished sealing all of his items he went to the kitchen to make his dinner which consisted of one big steak, beans, a riceball, and a glass of vegetable juice. Some of you might be wondering why said Uzumaki was eating this kind of meal and not ramen, well that's simple Jiraiya has only allowed him to eat ramen twice a week much to the protest of Naruto. He had told Naruto that if he didn't have a proper diet then it could stunt his growth and to guarantee that Naruto would do what he was told Jiraiya told Naruto he wouldn't teach him any jutsu if he didn't listen to his sensei. Naruto immediately nodded and told him he would listen.

After his meal Naruto took a nice relaxing shower and got into bed to get an good night's sleep to be fully charged for his mission the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up early the next morning and did his normal morning routine which consisted of him getting a shower, eating breakfast and making sure he had all of his gear that he would need for the day. Once he had done all of that he made his way to the main gate to meet his team. When he got there he saw that it the team the he had worked with on almost every mission, which consisted of himself, Genma Shiranui, Izumo Kamizuki, and Kotetsu Hagane.

Naruto was happy that he had these three people on his team because he had found out that he got along with all three of them extremely well. "Well I didn't expect to have you guys as my team again so soon."

All three quickly turned towards the voice that they had heard and instantly smiled when they saw their blond haired friend. "Well look at that Izumo, Naruto's on our team again this is going to be a fun mission." Kotetsu told his lifelong friend.

"Yeah it differently is, so Genma, what are we doing on this mission anyways?" Kotetsu asked the leader of the team.

"We are to go to the northern border of Hi no Kuni and destroy a bandit camp that has been pestering a village near there. This is a B-rank mission as there could be a missing nin as the leader, but we aren't for sure just be on the lookout when we get there. Let's move out." Genma responded.

The team left and quickly made its way to the northern part of the country. They decided that they would take a break every five hours to say their energy. They had been running for a total of ten hours and decided that they were close enough to the bandit camp that they would rest for a few hours and then go to the bandit camp at nightfall.

The team had been waiting for the past three hours, but if you said that they were doing nothing those three hours you would be mistaken. Those three hours they had been discussing their plan of attack. They each had a fairly simple part to do. They would each take a side of the camp, Naruto the south, Genma the north, Kotetsu the east, and lastly Izumo the west. Finally it was time for the attack and all members of the team had gotten into postition, they were just awaiting the order from their captain. "Ok team lets make this quick, so we can go home on my mark...NOW!" he shouted springing into action.

As soon as Naruto heard the words from Genma he shot off into the camp towards the nearest bandit he saw. On his way to the bandits he unsealed his katana from the seal on his wrist and added his wind chakra to it. Naruto quickly came upon his first targets, he readied his blade and once he was in striking distance he did a horizontal slash which sent out a blade of wind towards his targets. The wind blade sliently cut through the bandits midsection effectively cutting them in half and spraying blood all over the ground. Naruto winced when he saw one of the bandits intestines hanging out of the body. Naruto quickly steeled his emotions until after the mission, so that he wouldn't hinder his abilities.

Naruto put up the camouflage jutsu that his sensei had shown him last month and slowly snuck up behind two bandits that were talking to each other. Naruto pulled out his blade sliently and steadied it between the shoulders of the first bandit. He pushed the blade forward and into the back of the now gurguling bandit. The one next to him saw that his friend was dieing and was getting ready to call out for help when he felt something cold slice across his throat and then a wet feeling on his shirt. He put his hand down to see what it was, but his hand didn't make it to the wet part of his shirt when he fell over dead.

All of a sudden there was a huge explosion which shook the ground Naruto was standing on. He figured that he might as well get it over with as soon as possible considering the whole camp would know that they were there. "Raiton: Raging Thunder!" A giant bolt of lightning came from the sky and struck the ground a few hundred feet in front of Naruto. Once the lightning bolt hit the ground it created a large explosion that decimated Naruto's side of the camp. Once the jutsu had finished Naruto dropped the henge on his eyes and channeled chakra to into them and look around the area. He noticed that there were only a few chakra signatures left around him and took off after them.

Naruto dispatched the rest of the bandits in his area with ease and made his way towards the center where the team was suppose to meet. He rushed to the center and found a man standing there in the center, he put his katana up in front of himself in case of an attack. When he got close enough he noticed that it was Genma standing there waiting for his team. He nodded to Naruto who nodded back, the two ninja stood there for another five minutes before the other two members of the team showed up. Naruto sent more chakra to his eyes to check and see if there were more bandits, he only found a few, but the signatures were slowly fading. Naruto content that they were done there nodded to Genma once more, who knew about Naruto's rinnegan, and he told the team to head back to their campsite and they would head back home the next morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(NEXT DAY, HOKAGE OFFICE)

Genma had just finished telling the Hokage the mission report and the Hokage was just getting ready to finish talking with the team when Team 7 walked through the doors. "Ah Team 7, I take it you're here for another mission and I will get to you in a moment just let me finish with this team here real quick." Hiruzen stated, "Now good work Team Genma for completing this B-rank mission , you successfully destoryed the bandit camp with ease. I will be expecting a full mission report on my desk by tomorrow Genma, you are all dismissed except Naruto." Team Genma then filed out of the room only leaving the Hokage, Naruto, and Team 7 in the room.

"So what did you need from me Hokage-Sama?" questioned Naruto.

"One moment Naruto, if Team 7 is here for the reason I think they are then I want you here for it. Now Kakashi what mission would you like?" The elderly Hokage asked.

"Team 7 is reporting for C-rank mission." Kakashi said flatly, while reading his little orange book.

"Ah good that is exactly what I was expecting, I have the perfect one for you five. Now you will be-" He didn't get to finish as he was interupted by Naruto.

"What do you mean 'you five'? You don't mean you're making me go on this mission too right?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes that is exactly what I mean. It will do you good to go on an easier mission besides you need to spend more time with people your age group. Now as I was saying you'll be escorting a bridge builder back to his home in Wave country and guard him while he finsihes his bridge, which shouldn't take to much longer. Please come in Tazuna-san." The Hokage stated. A moment later an elderly looking man walkled in that spelt like sake.

The man known as Tazuna looked over all of the genin and spoke, "I hire ninja and all I get is a bunch of snot nosed brats, the only decent looking one is the blondie over there in the corner." All of the genin in the room, excluding Naruto, glared at the man who just took another swig of the bottle he was drinking from.

"I assure you Tazuna they are more than capable of protecting you and if on the off chance they can't I'm a jonin and will easily be able to protect you. Now team meet me at the gates in one hour and pack for three weeks. Dismissed." With that team 7 and Tazuna left the room except Naruto, Kakashi, and of course the Hokage.

Naruto then turned to Kakashi and spoke, "Kakashi-sensei, I think there is more going on here than he's letting on. If he was just worried about bandits he wouldn't have gotten so upset of having genin protect him." The one eyed man looked at the blond boy with a new found respect from being able to 'look underneath the underneath'.

"I also think there is something going on that he isn't telling us, so it's a good thing that you are also here since I know that you are way above genin level and you will be able to back me up in a fight just in case I need some assitance. Now lets go get ready." Kakashi said then used a leaf shunshin to leave the room. Naruto also left, but he left in a water shunshin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(ONE HOUR LATER, MAIN GATES)

"Ok team now that everyone's here we can head out." Kakashi started still not bringing his up up from his book, "I want Sai upfront of Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura on Tazuna's sides, and Naruto and myself will be in back. Any questions?" They all shook their heads no, "Then lets move out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok now I do want to specify something before someone goes and says Naruto is to strong but you have to realize Naruto is the Reincarnation of the Six Paths and he will be strong, BUT he will not be able to take on really strong opponents like the kage and Akatsuki yet because lets face it first he's 12 and he doesn't have the power to take on those kinds of people on yet. Secondly he is this strong because of all of the training he has been doing since he was five years old, he has done 100s of 1000s of hours of training he is going to be strong but not quite godlike.

Heres a list of the jutsu Naruto used

Katon: Blazing Inferno- A-rank- releases an extreme amount of fire from the users mouth and extends outward burning everything in its path. Can be Combined with Fuuton

Suiton: Raging Tsunami- B-rank- Creates a large tsunami that traps the target or targets inside with no way out. Can be combined with Raiton

Raiton: Raging Thunder- S-rank- sends a lightning bolt down from the sky, when it hits the ground it explodes outward disintegrating all in its path.

Also I apologize that the fighting scene wasn't that spectactular, I will do my best to make it better

Now that that's over with the next update should be sometime next week, but if not I will try my best to get it updated that weekend. Please review it helps me out a lot and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. There is also another poll up to decide if zabuza lifes or dies. See ya


	6. Chapter 6

I forgot to mention the last few chapters, but if any of you are wondering why naruto can make so many clones and not have the rinnegan, it is because for them to have the rinnegan Naruto has to pump more chakra into the jutsu. You'll see that happen sometime during the next few chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(ROAD OUTSIDE OF KONOHA)

The group of Konoha shinobi and their client had been walking for the past few hours, taking their time getting to Wave. During the time they had been walking most of the members of the group had been talking to one another, that is all but the mask wearing pervert, who would rather read his porn than talk to the people around him. Sakura was bugging Tazuna by asking him about Wave for the past two and a half hours, while Naruto and Sasuke were talking about some of the things they had been doing since they graduated. Kakashi was reading his 'precious' ignoring everyone and Sai was just walking with a blank look on his face.

About fifteen minutes later the group came up to a puddle in the road, 'That's odd, it hasn't rained in a few weeks there's something not right here.' After that thought Naruto dropped the henge on his eyes revealing his dojutsu. He looked at the puddle again and noticed that there were two people inside the puddle itself. He then discreetly motioned to Kakashi to let him know of the possible threat up ahead.

'Hmm... Impressive he was able to detect the two Shinobi in the puddle. I guess I will let them handle this one just to see what they are capable of.' The team leader thought to himself. As soon as the group finished passing the puddle, two men jumped out and wrapped a chain around Kakashi. The members of the group turned around and saw Kakashi being ripped to shreds, or at least everyone but Naruto did. Naruto quickly realized Kakashi had used a kawarmi with a Genjutsu and was hiding in the trees on the side of the road. Naruto then got a clear look at the two men that had 'killed' Kakashi and knew who they were from the bingo-book. The two men were the Demon brothers, B-rank missing-nin from Kiri and known to work with Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist.

"That's one down four to go." The two missing-nin then started to run towards the group. Naruto sprang into action by throwing a kunai at the two ninja in front of him, which were easily avoided. Naruto shot towards the brother on the left and preformed a hand sign for fuuton, "Fuuton: Wind sword!" After that a blade of wind formed on his right hand. When the ninja he was running towards saw the blade of wind he quickly threw a punch at Naruto, who dodged easily and shoved his hand through the man's chest killing him instantly.

The other brother watched as his brother was killed mere inches from him, he stood there just staring at his now dead brother. He looked up and saw Naruto standing a few feet away, he knew he wouldn't win this battle, but that didn't mean he was just going to let his brother's killer go. He rushed towards Naruto to attempt an attack, but he didn't make it two feet before he was punched in the face really hard sending him into a tree. When he hit the tree it took him a few minutes to get reoriented. He tried to get back up, however he couldn't move, he looked down and noticed that he was bound to the tree by ninja wire. 'I need to find away out of here I don't need to be taken to Konoha.' The remaining twin thought to himself as he struggled to get free.

After not getting anywhere on escaping he looked up and saw the jonin, who he had thought his brother and him had killed, standing in front of him staring down at him. "Now that that is over with how about we have a talk." Kakashi spoke to the captured ninja. "How about you start with why you attacked us. Was it just to take our things or were you here for someone?" He looked over towards Tazuna, who looked frightened at the look Kakashi was giving him.

"I ain't telling you shit, Konoha trash!" The last Demon brother spat.

"Well as I'm not in a very good mood right now and you're not cooperating with me, I'm going to kill you." Kakashi told him in a cold voice.

"Do your worst you bitch, I don't care what you do to me."

"Fine then see you in the nex-" Kakashi was cut off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and widened his eyes at what he was staring at. It was Naruto, but his eyes were different, they looked like a dojutsu he had never seen before.

"No Kakashi-sensei, I know how to get him to talk, but it will kill him in the process. Do you want me to try it my way?" Naruto asked. Kakashi knew that Naruto was strong, he didn't know how strong, but he figured the little blonde boy had some way to get information.

"Sure go ahead Naruto." Stated the jonin, while still staring at Naruto's eyes trying to figure out what the hell they were.

He only nodded in response. Naruto walked over to the bound ninja and placed a hand on his head. He looked directly into the eyes of the captive, who by this time wanted to shit himself from the killing intent rolling off of the boy. That wasn't what scared him the most, it was the eyes the kid had, they were spinning and going from black to a cold blue. He was getting ready to say something, but Naruto beat him to it, "Human Path!" Naruto's hand slowly rose from its postition on the man's head, with it came a ghostly figure that looked like it was screaming.

Once his hand had fully ripped out the soul, it disappeared and Naruto's eyes went back to black. The group around him were staring at him in fear and awe, not one to dwindle on figuring things out Kakashi spoke, "Umm... Naruto what the fuck was that?"

Naruto sighed, knowing this was gonna happen once he did that he had already decided to tell them. "I will tell you, but first you all must promise me that you will tell no one of what I'm about to tell you. Not many people know about it and I would like to keep it that way." They all nodded so he continued, "I'm not going to tell you everything, but I will tell you that I have a dojutsu stronger than the Sharingan and Byakugan. I have a dojutsu that has only been seen one other time in the history of shinobi, it's called the Rinnegan." All eyes widened, except for Sasuke's who already knew about it. Naruto went on to tell them about some of the ablities that his Rinnegan had and what he found out from the missing-nin, which caused Kakashi to ask his team if they thought they should continue or not. Not one person aside from Naruto talked after that, they were shocked quiet at all of the things Naruto's eyes could do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(WAVE COUNTRY)

The group had just gotten off of the boat that had taken them to the island of Wave and were walking down the path the led to town, when Naruto sensed a high chakra signature nearby. His senses picked up something flying towards them, "Duck!" he shouted while tackling Tazuna to the ground. All of the members of the group hit the dirt avoiding the massive clever that surely would have taken off their heads. Once making sure there wasn't anymore incoming weapons the small group got back on their feet and looked towards the giant sword that was lodged in a tree.

A second later a man appeared on top of the sword staring at the group with a glare that just screamed 'you're going to die today.' The tall man was wearing black and white shinobi sandals, blue pants, no shirt, and a white face mask. The group, aside from Kakashi and Naruto, were cowering in fear from the amount of Killing intent the man was sending towards them. "Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist, A-rank missing nin from Kiri, tried to assassinate the Yondaime Mizukage. What a surprise seeing you here." Kakashi's voice rang out through the clearing.

"Ah Kakashi Hatake, wielder of the legendary Sharingan, said to have copied over a thousand jutsu. I assume you are here to protect the bridge builder, no?" Zabuza retorted.

"Your assumption is correct, we are here to protect Tazuna while he finishes building his bridge. And I assume you are here to kill Tazuna?" Kakashi told the demon as he was getting into his stance.

Zabuza chuckled an evil chuckle making the hair stand up on the backs of everyone's necks. "Yes I am, but then that doesn't really work out now does it?" Zabuza then jumped off of his blade and landed swiftly on the ground, while perfomring a hand sign, "Kirigakure Jutsu!" The surrounding area was then covered in a thick layer of mist that made it so you could barely see two feet in front of you.

"Fuuton: Great Breakthrough!" Naruto shouted sending a wave of wind ending Zabuza's jutsu. "Sorry couldn't let you use your slient killing technique on us Zabuza."

"You little brat! You will die first!" The demon of the mist shouted. He raised his blade up to his side and sprinted forward towards the group. Zabuza surprised Kakashi with the speed at which he was running at, so he got a lucky shot in and kicked Kakashi in the side sending him into the trees. Zabuza then made his way towards Naruto in hopes of ending the little brat's life, how wrong he was. When Zabuza arrived at the spot Naruto was standing he swung his massive clever, but when the blade was a few inches away from Naruto's face, the blade and Zabuza were repelled with extreme force.

Zabuza landed on the water quite aways a way from the group of shinobi. His whole body ached, he had never been hit like that before, whatever it was that hit him. Once Zabuza could move again he made his way back to the clearing, when he got there he was surprised to see that Haku was engaged in a battle with Kakashi and was not fairing very well.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Sai protect Tazuna! Naruto I'm going to need your help with this." Kakashi ordered.

"Ok sensei, but let me put up a barrier around Tazuna and them. " Naruto created 4 sealless kage bunshins, who then went and sat in a rectangle around Tazuna and the rest of team 7. They then started flying through hand signs, "Ninja art: Four Flames Formation!" A purple Barrier then surrounded them. "Don't touch that barrier whatever you do, if you do you will burn to death instantly." Once Naruto had finished giving them the warning he unsheathed the two katanas that he had on his back and got into a stance.

"Oh, so the little brat knows how to use a sword does he? Let's see how good you are with those blades, Haku keep Kakashi busy." Zaubuza ordered. He then rushed forward to attack Naruto with an upward slash that would have split him in two, however Naruto managed to block the strike by putting his blades in an x-shaped defense. When Zabuza's blade struck the two of Naruto's something, interesting, happened that shocked Zabuza. When the three blades clashed Naruto's red bladed katana started glowing an even brighter red than what it originally was. The red blade soon started to melt through Zabuza's blade causing the ex-Kiri ninja to jump back in fear of losing his sword. "What the hell was that?!"

"Oh, that was one of the special ablities of my katanas." Naruto explained. "When my Kitsune blade touches another sword, it figures out what the melting point of the metal is that is used in the blade and heats up to that temperature to start melting the blade."

"That's an interesting ablity," Zabuza said with an irritated look on his face, "it's to bad that we won't be able to finish our little kenjutsu match because of that damned katana of yours, so we will just have to go to the next best thing. Ninjutsu! Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu!" A huge water dragon came out of the water behind Zabuza going straight for Naruto.

All Naruto did was make two hand signs that Zabuza didn't recognize. "Youton: Lava Dragon Jutsu!" Naruto spewed out a large amount of lava from his mouth which then took the shape of a large lava dragon. All of the fighting that was going on in the clearing stopped when they saw the lava dragon that Naruto had just created. No one knew that Naruto could use Youton and were utterly shocked.

The lava dragon then moved to intercept the water dragon, which got evaperated before it even got to the lava dragon. Without anything in its way to slow it down, the only remaining dragon on the field, made its way to Zabuza, who was shocked at seeing the lava dragon. The lava dragon impacted the ground on which Zabuza had been standing on, hopefully melting him in the process, but Zabuza was able to perform a quick Kawarmi at the last moment reappearing on the other side of the clearing.

Zabuza did not escape the attack unsceathed by any means. He had third degree burns on both of his arms and face, his pants were burnt along with his legs. He knew that if he didn't get out now that he would surely die by this kid's hands. He made a hand sign to Haku for them to get out, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. Knowing that Zabuza was about to escape, Naruto sprinted forward in hopes of ending his life before he could escape. Naruto had unsheathed his blades again and was almost to Zabuza, when he felt something pierce his side. He looked down and saw a huge ice sickle sticking out of his side just below his rib cage.

He looked over to see his assailant was none other than Zabuza's accomplice, Haku. He saw hher running towards Zabuza to get them out of the area, since Zabuza was in no shape to continue fighting. Naruto pulled the large ice sickle, which caused him to grunt in pain, and threw it towards Haku.

She had just made it over towards towards his master when he felt something pierce his right leg. she looked down and saw that her own ice sickle had pierced her upper thigh. Haku pulled it out and threw it off to the side trying to ignore the pain long enough to get out of the area. Haku put her hand on Zabuza's burnt shoulder and Shunshined them out of there.

Once the master and student had disappeared, Naruto's clones, that had been guarding Tazuna and team 7, released the barrier that had been put up and dispelled themselfs. Meanwhile the original Naruto was trying to unseal a medic kit that he had in one of the storage seals on his left arm. He knew that Kurama would be focusing all of his chakra on the wound, but since the seal was still activated Kurama could only use so much chakra. Finally having found the medic kit he pulled out some disinfectant and put it over the wound trying to get any dirt or bacteria out that could have been slowing down the healing process. Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder so he turned around and noticed that it was Kakashi with a concerning look on his face.

Kakashi was the first to speak, "Good job Naruto, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't helped out. Now let me take a look at your injury to see what I can do about it." Naruto nodded and lifted his shirt up so Kakashi could see it. When Kakashi saw it his eyes widened at the size of it, the wound was easily as wide as his fist. Once he got over the size of the wound he noticed that it was healing rather quickly, noting that it was from the fox Kakashi tried to help out a little bit by performing the only medical ninjutsu he knew and helped out.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei, that feels a lot better, but we shou-" Before Naruto could finish his sentence he passed out from blood loss. Kakashi noticed how much blood Naruto had lost so he looked through the medical kit that was laying by Naruto's side and looked for a blood pill. Once he found one he put it in Naruto's mouth and started moving his mouth in a chewing motion to crush the pill. Once satisfied it was cruched enough he started massaging Naruto's throat to get him to swollow the pill.

After Kakashi had gotten the pill down Naruto's throat he turned around and found his team staring at them. "Ok team we need to hurry up and get to Tazuna's house, so we can let Naruto rest since he's lost a lot of blood." Kakashi formed two Kage bunshins, which went and made a stretcher to put Naruto on. "Now those two are going to carry Naruto and one or both of you will have to carry me because I used to much chakra fighting that Haku and I'm about to pass out, so night." And with that Kakashi fell face first onto the ground with a crunch signifing that he broke his nose.

"Sakura, Sai and I are going to carry Kakashi-sensei and you are going to guard Tazuna. Speaking of him," He turned to Tazuna, "which way to your house?"

"It's this way." He said pointing to the east. "I'll show you there." With that said the team headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(TAZUNA'S HOUSE, NEXT MORNING)

The sun was shining through the curtins in the room landing directly on Naruto's face. He slowly started to open his eyes, but shut them quickly when the light entered them. He tried again getting used to the light and being able to open his eyes. He looked around the unfamiliar room in hopes of finding out where he was at, He saw team 7's sensei in the bed next to him still sleeping. Deciding to go see where everyone else was at he got out of the comfy bed he was in, took off the shirt he was wearing since it had a hole in it and made his way downstairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he saw Team 7 minus Kakashi and Tazuna sitting around a table eatting breakfast. Sasuke looked up from his meal and saw Naruto standing there, "You're up earlier than I thought you'd be Naruto, but that doesn't matter sit down and have some breakfast we have some things I want to talk about."

Turning around Sakura saw Naruto standing there with no shirt on and got a very deep blush on her face when she saw his body. He had what she would describe as the body of Kami, he had well toned muscles, wash board six-pack abs, and lots of muscle. With her ever intentensing blush she managed to talk, "Naruto, why don't you have a shirt on?"

"Haku put a hole in the one I was wearing, so I took it off and I haven't put another one on yet, since I wanted to find you guys first." He explained and it was at that moment that Tsunami walked in the room and saw his body and she too had a blush on her face and also a hint of... lust?

She walked up to him trying to fight down the blush. "H-hi I'm Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, I just want to thank you for helping in protecting my father. You have no idea how much it means to me that you're willing to risk your life to protect him. Thank you." She then got closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. "Now how about you sit down and eat some breakfast?" Naruto only nodded and walked over to the table and sat down next to Sasuke, who had a smirk on his face.

"Wow Naruto already getting the girls." He teased making Naruto and Tsunami blush even more. Naruto lightly punshed him in the arm, making Sasuke laugh.

It was at that time that Kakashi decided to make his presence known to the group by cleaing his throat. "Ahem, I think we need to talk about what we're going to do about Zabuza. Since we all know that he is still alive we need to be prepeared to face him when he gets healed. Naruto how long do you think he will need to recover?"

All heads turned to Naruto, "Well considering he has third degree burns and his partner, Haku had hole in her leg they will probably need around a week to recover if that."

Kakashi took in the information and created a plan, "Ok, here's what we're going to do. Today we are going to go train for the morning, then Naruto and myself will be going to guard Tazuna after lunch, while you three stay here and continue training. That's how it will go for the next three days, then after that we will switch and it will be Sasuke and myself for the following three days. On the last day all of us will go protect Tazuna, so we will all be there for when Zabuza attacks. Understood?"

"Hai sensei." They all chorused

"Ok, let's eat up and then head out to the forest in half an hour." With that said they all started eatting and getting ready to go train.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(FOREST BY TAZUNA'S HOUSE, 30 MINUTES LATER)

All of Team 7 and Naruto were standing in the forest a little ways away from Tazuna's getting ready to find out what they would be doing for the day, that's when Kakashi spoke up. " Ok team, here's what you three are going to be doing for the day. For the first half of the day you'll be sparing against eachother, while trying to improve your Taijutsu styles. Naruto you can go do whatever it is that Jiraiya-sama has given you to do for your training. Any questions?"

Sasuke was the one to ask one, "Yeah I do have one, but it's for Naruto." He turns to Naruto. "How are you able to use Youton?" Once he had asked that question everyone there remembered how Naruto created the lava dragon and turned to see what his answer was.

"Yeah Naruto how'd you do that?"

"How did you do that dickless?"

"I'm able to do- hey wait a minute who are you calling dickless Sai?" Naruto Shouted.

"Well dickless, I read in a book that you give nicknames to the people you are close to." He said with a fake smile. This caused everyone in the clearing to sweatdrop, since he had already given them all nicknames.

"Don't worry about it Naruto he's already given us all nicknames." stated the porn reading jonin. "He calls Sakura ugly, Sasuke duckbutt, and I'm Cyclops."

"Ok... whatever, anyways, what I was saying is that since my Rinnegan gives me perfect control over the elements, I can combine them to create sub-elements." stated the blond.

"So you can create other elements other than youton?" Asked a completly flabbergasted Kakashi.

"Sure can, I can even do hyoton like that Haku person." Naruto retorted. The group didn't talk for a little while after that, they were all thinking about all the elements Naruto could create.

Deciding he wanted to go work on his assignment his sensei had given him Naruto spoke up. "Well.. as much as I'd like to stand here and do nothing I'm going to go train. Come get me when it's lunch time." And with that he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(CLEARING IN THE WOODS)

Naruto had just found a good clearing to train in and was walking out to the center. He made a quick hand sign and formed three hundred kage bunshins. "Ok here's what you're going to do, I want all of you to split into 5 groups of 40. Each group will be trying to add a different element to the Rasengan. After 2 hours all but one from each group dispell and then the remaining one will create more. Let's go!"

All of the clones split into their groups and started getting to work on the Elemental Rasengan, while the original Naruto took off the shirt he was wearing and increased the weights he was wearing. Once he had upped the weights he started stretching to get used to the weight and then started running around the clearing.

Naruto was just going onto his 13th lap and heard a loud explosion, he turned saw that one of his clones had gotten blown up from the jutsu. When he got the clone's memory he shivered from the pain that the jutsu must have caused, after that incident there wasn't such a loud explosion from the clones. Right before the two hour mark Naruto stopped running and went to lean against a tree, so that he wouldn't collapse from all of the information. As soon as Naruto sat down the clones started to disperse, what he had forgotten to tell them was that they needed to disperse in groups, so Naruto passed out from all of the information his brain was receiving.

It was just about time for lunch, so Kakashi was making his way toward Naruto's chakra signature. He had been walking for about ten mintues before he came upon the clearing Naruto was using, what he saw about made him shit himself. In the clearing stood what he could guess was about two hundred Naruto's with different colored Rasengan in their hand's blowing up every few minutes. Kakashi stood there with his jaw on the ground looking like a dumbass for a few minutes before he regained his composure and tried to locate the real Naruto.

It took him a little bit to find the real Naruto while avoiding the exploding ones, but he eventually found him passed out next to a tree. Kakashi went up to him and shook him awake. "Naruto get up, it's time for lunch."

Naruto started stiring and opened his eyes to see kakashi standing over him. "Oh Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you, it's time for lunch and now ask you about that." Kakashi pointed over his shoulder.

"Oh that? That's what Jiraiya-sensei told me to work on when I had time to train. Since I've already mastered the Rasengan and have perfect chakra control, he wants me to start to add elements to it." He explained. Kakashi just stood there eyes...er...eye wide at a 12 year old adding elements to the Rasengan. Naruto looking at the face Kakashi was giving him, got a camera out of one of the seals on his arm and took a picture.

Kakashi saw the flash and came back to reality, "Damn that's immpressive, do you think you can do it?"

"Yeah I think I can, it shouldn't be to hard to add it because of my control, but it might take a while. Anyways I'm hungry let's go back to Tazuna's and eat, I'm starving." He then started to walk away, but Kakashi's voice stopped him.

"What about your clones?"

"They'll be fine I told them to disperse after dark, so we will already be back at the house when I get all of the information." Naruto told him and started walking again with Kakashi following. They got back to Tazuna's ate lunch and went to the bridge with Tazuna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's how those three days went. The next three days Naruto trained all day, while Sasuke and Kakashi guarded Tazuna. However on the day before Zabuza was suppose to attack Naruto decided that he shouldn't train that day and just stayed back at the house.

That night when they were all sitting around the table eatting and talking to eachother Inari, Tsunami's son, came into the room. This was the first that the shinobi had seen him, since he was always in his room. He sat down at the table and started to eat with the rest of them.

Naruto was currently telling the people at the table about the mission he went on before this one, "So, once I had taken out the first two bandits, I went around killing a few more until I heard a huge explosion and figured that the bandits knew we were there, so I performed my 'Raiton: Raging Thunder' jutsu destorying my side of the camp." All occupants at the table were engrossed in the story he was telling them, all except Inari.

"Why do you try so hard you're just going to die. Gato's just going to kill you."

"Kid, I won't die before I become Hokage and I definitely won't let Gato kill my friends. He doesn't sta-" Naruto got interupted by Inari slamming his hands down on the table.

"Shut up! You don't know what Gato's capable of, you don't have the right to talk you grew up in a big village and had everything handed to you! You don't know the pain we have to go through, you don't even know what pain is!"

The temperature in the room dropped twenty degree's and before anyone knew what was happening Naruto had Inari slammed up against the wall. "No you don't know pain. At least you have a mom and grandpa, I've had no one, no one to care for me. Everyone in the village hates me for a reason they don't understand, I got left the orphanage I had to stay in because the person that was suppose to take care of me didn't they beat me everynight. I couldn't get food or clothes from stores because the owner's wouldn't let me in, so I had to dig in the garbage for food. That is some of the pain I went through. I'm going to go train Kakashi-sensei." Naruto disappeared in a swirl of lightning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(NEXT MORNING)

Naruto had just woken up in the field that he had been training in for the past week. He knew that Zabuza would be at the bridge today, so he hurried up and went to Tazuna's house to see if his team had left yet. When he got to the house he heard a scream come from inside, so unsheathing his swords he went into the house and saw two men had captured Tsunami and Inari. Naruto knew that they were Gato's men, so he snuck up behind them.

"Hey Richi let's kill the boy and take the woman back with us, I'm sure she will be _useful_."

The now known Richi spoke, "Alight let's do it." He spulled a knife from his pocket and was about to slice Inari's neck open when he felt something pierce his chest. He looked down and saw a blade sticking out of it, he dropped to the floor dead.

His partner looked over to see Richi on the floor dead and was getting ready to speak when he had a kunai lodged in his throat. He fell down and died. Tsunami looked around to see who had saved them and saw Naruto standing there. She ran up to him and tightly hugged him, "Thank you so much Naruto."

"It was no problem, but you should go stay somewhere else, we will come find you when it's all over with." Naruto said to her then ran out the door trying to make it to the bridge before anything could happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(BRIDGE 5 MINUTES EARLIER)

Tazuna had told all of his men to stay home today, since Zabuza would be attacking and he didn't want them getting hurt. The group had just made it to the bridge and saw it was covered with a thick fog, Kakashi spoke up, "This is Zabuza's jutsu, get in a monji formation around Tazuna. I will handle Zabuza while we wait for Naruto."

"Now now Kakashi, no need to worry I'm not going to attack you." Came Zabuza's voice from the other side of the bridge.

"You're not going to attack us? But why?" Kakashi asked confused.

"I'm not attacking you because your little blond friend made a deal with me." The mist began to clear revealing Zabuza and Haku walking towards the group.

Kakashi's eye's widened, "What kind of deal?"

"I told him that if he comes back to Konoha with us that he can join us and keep Haku save there where they won't be on the run all of the time. And also he would get the money from his bounty." The group turned their heads and saw Naruto walking fowards.

"Besides, I know that if I did fight you guys both Haku and I would die here today." Zabuza told them.

"Yeah you're probably right, so Tazuna let's finish this bridge." Naruto said happily.

"Wait, when did you talk to him?" Questioned Kakashi.

"Oh I ran into Haku when I was training and had him tell that to Zabuza."

"I knew I couldn't trust you Zabuza, I'm glad I decided not to pay you." The group turned again and saw Gato and all of his thugs at the end of the bridge. "Men kill them all, but keep the girls." They all shouted and started running foward.

Zabuza was getting in his stance when Naruto stepped in front of him, "Get the hell out of the way gaki, let me kill these bastards."

"No all of you stay back I'm going to end this with one jutsu." Naruto told them all.

Kakashi widened his eyes, "You don't mean?"

"Yeah it's not perfected yet, but how it is now will definitely finish it."

Kakashi backed everyone up, so that they wouldn't be caught in the jutsu.

"Let's see how well this works." Naruto then started to gather chakra in his hand forming the Rasengan, he then added his fire element to it turning the ball a dark red with flames coming off of it. Naruto put the ball in front of him facing outward toward the approaching enemy. He steadied his arm with his left hand and called it out, "Katon: Rasen Inferno!" He pushed a crap load of chakra to his right hand to get the effect he wanted. The flaming ball exploded outward creating a horizontal flaming tornado. It flew foward incenerating all of the men running towards them and Gato who was in the back.

The group behind Naruto were staring in awe and fear at what they were witnessing. Once the jutsu ended there was nothing left of the men that were on the other side of the bridge. No flesh, no organs, no bones, the only thing left on the other side was the bridge. Zabuza was the first to come out of his shock, "What the fuck was that?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"That, Zabuza, was the Rasengan with a fire element added to it." Naruto explained.

"I am so glad that we joined them." Haku said to Zabuza, who only nodded.

The group then spent the next few days watching Tazuna finish his bridge. When it was finally time for the group to leave the whole village was there to see them off.

"Naruto-niisan promise me you'll come back." Inari said to Naruto.

"Don't worry Inari I promise I'll come back real soon." Naruto said while rustling Inari's hair. Naruto and his group then turned and headed home not hearing what they named the bridge.

"What are we going to call the bridge?" Some random villager asked.

"We'll call it The Great Naruto Brige."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow that was a long one. Sorry for the wait I was going to try and post it on Thursday but I got busy, so here it is.

Next chapter Naruto learns about his family and the chunin exams. Then it goes AU should be fun. I don't really like doing this cause I don't want to feel like I'm forcing you to review, but it'll be a one time thing. If I get a lot of reviews I'll tell you guys what will happen after the chunin exams at the beginning of next chapter.

One more thing before I go if anyone can think of a cool team name let me know cause I can not for the life of me figure a good one out. either PM it or put it in the Reviews

See ya


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome back to another chapter of The Awakening of the Sage. In this Chapter Jiraiya tells Naruto about his parents and maybe the start of the Chunin Exams. Now I'm going to kind of fly through the exams and get to the AU quicker, but I will still go over some of it. Enjoy.

DIsclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(HOKAGE'S OFFICE)

"So let me get this straight," The elderly Hokage stated with an irritated sigh, "You're C-rank went to an A-rank then you continued on with the mission and encountered an A-rank Missing-nin from Kiri, who changed sides because Naruto told him that if he came back here he could collect the bounty on his head and keep his apprentice safe, is that right?"

"Yeah that's right Jiji, I figured we could use both of them here in Konoha." Naruto stated.

Sarutobi thought it over for a few minutes, "I suppose that could work out," He paused and pressed a button on his desk, "Mai could you please bring me two registration forms, a chunin vest, a jonin vest, and two headbands." He then let go of the button and turned towards Zabuza, "Now Zabuza you're going to have to go to Ibiki, our interrogator, for a few days. Haku you will probably be forced to go into the clan restoration act.." He got cut off by Naruto

"I place Haku under the protection of the Uzumaki clan... that is unless Sasuke wants to protect her under the Uchiha clan." Stated Naruto, who was giving a knowing glance towards Sasuke.

"I place Haku under the protection of the Uchiha clan." Stated Sasuke, with a light blush on his face and a blade at his throat, wait... Blade?

"You even think of touching any part of her, I'll cut your balls off with this sword, and I'm very accurate." Threatened Zabuza as he filled the room with his killing intent. As that was happening Mai walked in with all of the items Sarutobi asked for.

"Ah, thank you mai. Now with that settled," He handed Zabuza and Haku the things he requested, "Now if you would please fill those out and return them to me we can get you settled in an apartment." They both filled out the forms and returned them to the old man. "Owl!" An ANBU appeared a moment later, "Escort Zabuza here to Ibiki, the rest of you are dismissed except Naruto and Kakashi."

The others filed out of the room quickly, while Owl Shunshined Zabuza to Ibiki. The three men stood in silence for a few moments until Naruto got impatient, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Kakashi has informed me that you used Youton during your mission is that correct?" The Hokage asked sternly

"Oh yeah I used it during the mission what about it?"

"How come you never informed me of your ablility to use youton?" The Professor asked the Rinnegan user

"I guess it kind of slipped my mind." Naruto stated while rubbing the back of his head.

'I don't sense any deception coming from him' Sarutobi thought to himself, "Ok then Naruto, is there anything else you forgot to tell me?"

"Ummm..let me think...Oh yeah that's right we think that I might be able to use every sub-element." He exclaimed. The two other men in the room were wide eyed, no other shinobi has ever been able to do that, not even the Sage of the Six Paths.

"There is no way you are able to do that Naruto." Stated a still wide eyed Kakashi.

"Yeah huh I can show you if you don't believe me." said Naruto. The Hokage then jumped over his desk and grabbed Kakashi and Naruto by the shoulders and shunshined them out of the office and on to the Hokage's personal training field.

Sarutobi was the first to speak, "Ok Naruto I do want you to show us that you can do that."

"Ok Jiji what do you want me to do first?" Naruto asked

Hiruzen thought about that and was getting read to tell him when Kakashi beat him to it, "Can you do Mokuton?"

"Sure can, though I haven't trained a lot with it so I only know a few. Mokuton: Impaling Roots!" Four roots then came up out of the ground and surrounded a large rock that was on the field and impaled it, leaving large holes in it. "How was that?" Naruto turned and saw the two men with their jaws on the ground.

"Y-you can u-use the shodaime's jutsu." studdered Sarutobi

"Told you I could, anything else?"

"Do Hyōton." Naruto nodded and did as asked by creating a large ice dragon. The two men standing in the clearing with Naruto stood speechless for the next few moments. Sarutobi was the first out of his shock, "So you can do all of the sub-elements that consist of combining two other elements, but what about combining three elements, can you do that?"

"I can Jiji, but I'm not going to show you right now." Naruto stated.

"And why not?" Kakashi questioned with small traces of anger in his voice.

"Because I would most likely end up destroying the field if I did." The blond stated flatly. Sarutobi then realized the truth behind his words, remembering what Onoki could do with his Jinton( Dust release).

"A very good point Naruto, now I suppose we have had enough of a demonstration for now, so you can go on and head home Naruto and Jiraiya will meet you at the forest of death in an hour and a half to talk to you."

Naruto nodded, "Ok well I'll see you later then Jiji, Kakashi-sensei." And with that he disappeared in a Ice shunshin.

"You can come out now Jiraiya." Hiruzen said as he turned towards the woods.

Jiraiya came walking out of the woods with a contemplating look on his face, "He is extremely talented sensei, you know as well as I that if he were to be told he would more than be capable of defending himself."

The Hokage sighed, "I know he is, I also believe he is capable of defending himself, but what if _they _find out?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "If they do find out they would be stupid to attack him, they need to get over it it was war things happen."

"You're right about that," he sighed again, "Go ahead and tell him in a little bit when you see him. Just make sure you explain everything to him."

The whole time JIraiya and Hiruzen were discussing this Kakashi was standing there trying to figure out what the hell they were talking about. Deciding that he'd find out later he started walking away reading his porn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(FOREST OF DEATH, 1 HOUR LATER)

Naruto was seen slaughtering mass waves of giant spiders with his sword to get more experienced in using it. He had just slain his fiftith spider and was getting ready to slay another when a voice spoke up in his head, "Naruto I want you to work on how many tails you can go to right now. I know we've gotten you up to five, but I want you to try and go to six and stay in control. If you can't I will step in and take the power back, so you don't hurt yourself or someone else." Kurama stated.

'Ok Kurama-sensei, I will try, but what do you want me to do if I can get to six tails?' Naruto asked

"I then want you to work with Supressing the malicious killing intent that it gives off, which shouldn't be to difficult, then I want you to practice some of the jutsu you can use when using the chakra and the fighting style. Oh and don't forget to place a layer of chakra over your body so you don't harm yourself."

'Ok sensei' Naruto then put up a earth dome around himself, so nothing would interupt him. He stood gathering the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto then started to gain a fox-like cloak around his body, the cloak only had one tail, but it was obvious that a second was growing. Naruto then gained the second and third tails easily, when the fourth tail came a red ball of chakra surrounded him for a moment until it exploded and revealed a four tailed fox, that was completely red with white eyes. Naruto kept adding more of Kurama's chakra and gained the fifth tail. Naruto moved around for a few mintues to get used to the power and speed, then he added more chakra trying to get the sixth tail.

Everything was going well and he had gained the sixth tail, until a man in a orange spiral mask appreared and stared at Naruto directly in the eyes...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(5 MINTUES EARLIER)

Jiraiya was walking through the forest looking for his student, so he could talk to him about his parentage when he felt a huge surge of demonic chakra. He ran over to where he felt it and saw Naruto in the nine-tails cloak with three tails swinging behind him. Jiraiya was going to go slap a demonic suppression seal on him, but stopped himself when he saw that Naruto actually looked like he was in control.

Jiraiya sat down on the tree he was standing on and decided to watch his apprentice train with the Kyuubi's chakra. He watched as Naruto went all the way up to five tails then started to run around for a bit. 'Damn he can already go up to five tails and not have any trouble, he's pretty good at using the Kyuubi's chakra.' Jiraiya thought to himself. He then watched Naruto formed another tail and seemed to be doing good until Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Jiraiya turned himself so that he could see what Naruto was staring at. It was a man in an orange spiral mask that was staring right back at Naruto, the man stood there for a minute until he turned and faced Jiraiya. Jiraiya saw that the mask only had one eye hole, for the right eye, but that's not what he was concerned with. It was the three tomed Sharingan staring at him. The man then disappeared leaving only Jiraiya and a now raging Naruto.

Jiraiya instantly knew what had happened, "Genjutsu, damn I need to hurry." He preformed several hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground, there was then a poof of white smoke and a small toad the size of Jiraiya's forearm appeared.

"Jiraiya! What's the meaning of this?!" the small toad shouted

"There's no time to explain Fukasaku-sama, go get Sarutobi-sensei and tell him to bring all the ANBU and Jonin he can get to the forest of death!" Jiraiya shouted quickly.

The now identified Fukasaku looked confused for a brief second until a loud roar erupted beside him. He turned and saw the six tailed Naruto. His eyes widened, and he turned back to Jiraiya, "I'll get them here as quickly as I can." The toad then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Jiraiya jumped off of the tree he was on and started making his way towards the rampaging beast hoping to get the suppressor on before it was to late. He was about ten feet behind the jinchuuriki when, he stepped on a twig. The Kyuubified Naruto turned around in an instant and stared directly at Jiraiya, who by this time was shitting himself. The six tailed Naruto then appeared directly infront of Jiraiya nailing him in the cest with his right claw, which sent Jiraiya flying through the trees with Naruto hot on his trail. 'I hope to kami that Fukasaku is quick enough I really don't want my apprentice to kill me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(WITH SARUTOBI)

Hiruzen Sarutobi had gotten back from the training field about 20 minutes ago and was doing paperwork in his office when there was a 'poof' on the edge of his desk. He turned and saw it was a toad, which he knew quite well. "Oh, well hello Fukasaku-sama, what brings you here today?"

Said toad turned and looked at Sarutobi before shouting, "Thank kami I hope I got here quick enough, Jiraiya needed me to come and tell you the you need to get all the ANBU and Jonin you can get right now and go to the forest of death. Naruto is there going on a rapage in the six tailed fox cloak." The small toad explained as quickly as he could.

Sarutobi's eyes widened before he jumped out of his seat, out the window, and to the top of the tower. He then flew through a few hand signs and shouted, "All available Jonin and ANBU get here now! This is a level 3 emergency!" Within 2 mintues all the requested shinobi were standing at attention in front of their Hokage waiting for orders. "Naruto and Jiraiya are in the forest of death and Naruto has lost control and is currently at six tails. We need to get there and form a perimeter around Naruto and assist Jiraiya if he is injured. Naruto is an extremely powerful shinobi and it will take all of us to get him under control. Let's go!" All of the shinobi present disappeared in a shunshin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(FOREST OF DEATH)

All of the shinobi had just made it to the forest of death and instantly felt the chakra of the Kyuubi. They rushed into the forest where the power was coming from. When they got there they were horrified at what they were seeing, The six tailed Naruto was beating the shit out of Jiraiya who, by the looks of it, was almost dead. Sarutobi then formulated a plan, "Tenzo restrain him while we get Jiraiya out, anyone that can use doton put up a dome around Naruto when he gets restrained. The rest of you wait for my signal and attack, I don't want to say this, but use leathal force if need be. But please don't try to kill him if you don't have to."

They all did as they were told, Tenzo, an ANBU, restrained Naruto as best he could with his Mokuton. While the others put the dome up around him. Sarutobi raced towards the battered Jiraiya, who was barely conscious, "Jiraiya are you alright?" Sarutobi asked concerned.

Jiraiya coughed, "I don't think so sensei, he has broken *cough* almost every bone in my body. *cough* Sensei he is under a genjutsu that was placed on him by some *cough* man in a orange mask and a sharingan. Naruto did have control of his six tailed state, until that moment. Please save him." Jiraiya then passed out from the pain.

"MEDICS!" Sarutobi shouted. Instantly five medics were at Jiraiya's side trying to heal him. The sandaime hokage got up and made his way over to the battlefield, where Naruto was trying to kill everyone since he escaped his imprisonment. "Kakashi!"

Kakashi appeared a second later, "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Naruto is under a genjutsu, use your Sharingan to try and break it." Sarutobi ordered.

"Hai." Kakashi then moved as close as he dared to get to Naruto to try and break the illusion. He was dodging claw swipes left and right not wanting to get hit by the same thing that almost killed Jiraiya.

"Everyone fire long ranged Jutsu to give Kakashi some time." The hokage yelled while preforming hand signs, everyone that had a long rang jutsu did as well. "Together on 3. 1..2...3 NOW!" They all fired their jutsu at Naruto hoping to stall him just long enough.

All of the jutsu hit causing a massive explosion that surely did some damage to Naruto. As soon as the explosion died down Kakashi ran striaght in hoping to get to Naruto quickly. He made it to him as Naruto swallowed a compressed ball of purple chakra. Kakashi's eyes widened, he remembered that from the night the Kyuubi attacked and it wasn't pretty. He moved as quick as he could and stood directly in front of Naruto, he locked eyes with him and broke the genjutsu.

The malicious killing intent slowly started to recede, which was a good sign, but there was still a growing ball of destruction in Naruto's transformed belly. Naruto slowly started to gain control of his body again and looked around at all of the damage to the landscape. 'Damn I need to fire off the Imari or I'll implode' Naruto thought to himself. He looked at kakashi, who was still staring at him, and gave him a look that told him to back the fuck up, which thankfully Kakashi understood.

"Everyone get back!" Kakashi shouted. They all obliged quickly and moved a fair distance away.

'Hey Kurama-sensei you awake in there?' Naruto asked through the mind link.

"Yeah I'm awake Naruto, but I'm not happy that we got trapped in a damn Genjutsu by another Uchiha, those bastards." Kurama growled.

'I know me too, but we have bigger problems to worry about, how badly will it hurt if I put up kitsune's wall and release the Imari in there?' he asked his bijuu

"Well it won't feel good that's for damn sure, but you'll survive it" Kurama told him

'Ok I guess we don't really have another option.' Naruto formed a handsign and four large 10 foot thick walls with fox heads on them rose up around him. 'Well I hope you're alright Jiraiya-sensei I'll see you when I wake up.' Those were Naruto's last thought's before he released the Imari and it exploded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(WITH THE OTHER SHINOBI)

The shinobi all stood aways away from Naruto and watched as he put up the walls and released the Imari. The explosion rocked the ground and trees they were standing on. The shockwave itself knocked almost everyone on their asses. Once the dust settled they all made their way over to the newly formed crator. The crator itself was fifty feet wide and 10 feet deep. The Shinobi gathered around the creator looking at the boy laying in the center of it with torn off flesh, bones sticking out of his body, and burn marks. The Medics made their way down into the hole and examined the boy quickly and tried to heal him as much as possible.

Hiruzen Sarutobi stood looking down at Naruto, "Get Tsunade back here now. Do anything to get her back here." The ANBU next to him nodded and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(TWO WEEKS LATER)

The ANBU team that had been sent out to retrieve Tsunade had been successful with their mission and got her to come back to the village without much trouble. When she came back she went to healing Jiraiya first, who she thought needed the most treatment. She quickly healed him and went to go help Naruto who was in far worse shape than she had first predicted. But alas she was able to heal him as well.

At the moment we find Jiraiya sitting by Naruto's bed waiting for him to wake up. Naruto unlike Jiraiya had been in a coma for the past two weeks and Tsunade told him that he should wake up sometime today. So Jiraiya had been sitting there since he got up that morning. Jiraiya was just about ready to dose of when he heard movement from Naruto's bed. He looked up and saw Naruto opening his eyes slowly. When they were fully opened they looked around the room and they made their way over to Jiraiya.

"Hey gaki glad to see you're finally awake." Jiraiya said with a smile. Naruto looked at him before grabbing the pervert and pulling him into a big hug.

"I'm so sorry Jiraiya-sensei. I didn't mean to lose control like that, that dip shit with the sharingan put me in a Genjutsu that I couldn't get out of. I'm so sorry." Naruto apologized

Jiraiya hugged him back and started talking, "Don't worry about it Naruto, I know you didn't have any control over your actions. So don't worry about it ok?" Naruto nodded, "Ok good, now I have some things to talk to you about."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What things sensei?"

"Well Naruto I'm going to tell you about your parents, since you're no doubt strong enough to protect yourself. And your father only wanted you to know who they were if we were certain that you could protect yourself." Jiraiya let that sink in. Naruto motioned for him to go on. "Ok well first I'll tell you who your mother was. She was Kushina Uzumaki, possibly the strongest kunochi of her time." Naruto's eyes were starting to water now as he listened to Jiraiya tell him somethings about his mother that he would take to heart.

Once Jiraiya had finished telling Naruto about his mother Naruto was in tears, which looked kind of weird with the Rinnegan, but still sad. "You want me to keep going Naruto?" JIraiya asked.

"Yeah I want to know who my father was."

Jiraiya sighed and prepared himself, "Ok Naruto, now before I start telling you who he was I want you to remeber that he loved you will all of his heart and that I don't want you to speak until I'm finsihed then you can ask questions ok?" Naruto nodded. "Ok Naruto, your father was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, the man who sealed the Kyuubi into you. Now this way you understand why he did what he did, he could not ask another family to do something he would not. He wanted you to be seen as a hero Naruto, but those damn villagers are to stupid to realize that you are the container not the containee. He loved you Naruto and don't forget it." Jiraiya stopped to gauge Naruto's reaction, "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok, I can understand why he did what he did and why I couldn't find out until the right time because of all the enemies he had. I'm glad I'm his son I couldn't be prouder of who my parents are." Naruto stated with a smile.

Jiraiya smiled back at him," Ok gaki, I'm glad you understand that, so maybe you'll understand this too, I'm your godfather." Jiraiya then got punched in the face by Naruto.

"I can understand him not being there for me, but where the hell were you?!" Naruto shouted in anger.

"N-now N-naruto understand that I couldn't be there if I were to take you with me then people would instantly know who you were with the way you look and that I was his sensei, but I'm still sorry Naruto I will make it up to you any way that I can."

Naruto got an evil smirk on his face, while Jiraiya paled, "I want 30 bowels of Ramen!" Naruto declared.

"B-but gaki," Naruto glared at him, "Fine 30 bowels."

Naruto smiled, "Yay."

"Oh and I signed you up for the Chunin exams in two weeks. It shouldn't be too difficult for a gaki like you." Jiraiya smirked.

"But sensei I don't have a team." Naruto reminded him

"Oh about that you don't need a team. I pulled a few strings and tada. You're welcome." He told Naruto

"Thanks sensei." Naruto smiled.

Jiraiya ruffled Naruto's hair, "No problem gaki, but I just remebered since you're free to go today you and I are suppose to go see Sarutobi-sensei."

"Ok, just let me get changed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(HOKAGE'S OFFICE)

Naruto and Jiraiya had just arrived at Sarutobi's office and were walking in the door. "Hey Jiji what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh Naruto it's good to see you up and about. But we really don't have time to discuss that we have more important matters to discuss." The hokage said in a stern voice

Naruto new it was business, so he turned on his game face, "Hai Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi and Jiraiya were always surprised at the way Naruto could switch between playfull to serious in a matter of seconds, but they had yet to find out how he did it. "Alright Naruto what you're about to here is a SS-rank secret only a select few know about it. Now before we get to that I am promoting you to Chunin because we all know you are way above genin, but still need a few more missions until you can become jonin." He tossed Naruto a chunin vest, "Now for your first mission you will be infultrating the chunin exams and try and figure out if our information on Orochimaru attacking the village during the finals is accurate and if it is you are to find out if any other country is working with him. Understood?" Naruto nodded and he continued, "Now you cannot tell anyone that you are chunin and the only people that know are the test proctors, who you will give all information to concerning the attack."

"I understand Hokage-sama, is there anything else I should know?" Questioned Naruto

"Yes three things actually, first; if you are absolutely positive that someone is a spy report them to the test proctor and they will be dealt with. Secondly; any free time you have you are going to go train with Zabuza in using your sword, I know you are proficient in using it, but I want you to be a master of the blade." He took a breath, "Lastly; Naruto I would you to be a part of this special team I am creating and I want you to be the leader of said team. It will be a team that can go into any situation and come out on top, you will be like a First Response Team. No one will know of your identities, you'll be just like ANBU except you answer to no one, but myself .I already have a few other members already lined up I just need to ask them and get them training more. You know all of them and will get along with them quite nicely. Are you in?"

Naruto thought it over for a few minutes, thinking about all of the things he had heard in the last few minutes, he then chose his answer, "Hai Hokage-sama."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not really as long as I wanted it to be but i've been sick for the past week and a half and haven't felt like doing anything.

Now on to the important stuff, I can't give you any hints on who the other members are, but when you learn who I am putting on the team you will know why.

I still need a good name for the team, so if any of you can think of one it would be appriciated and all the credit will go to you.

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. See ya.


End file.
